


Yuri Plisetsky : International Heart Breaker

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Broken and Mended [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Anal Sex, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Confused as all hell Yuri Plisetsky, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe Pre-Poly..., NSFW Week, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Yuri Plisetsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Yuri was supposed to be a Alpha! He was not suppose to present as a Omega. He was not supposed to end up in a international Love Triangle. No Quad. What the hell is a Love 5?orThe story of Hot Mess Omega Yuri and the men who love him.





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Omegaverse story! This is how I choose to interpret the universe. There are a few changes and I've done my best to explain them through the story as best as I could. Each chapter will follow each daily theme and will remain in the Omegaverse. 
> 
> Day One: Omegaverse  
> As always I have a song for the Chapter! I'll post a completed playlist at the end of the story.  
> [ Let Me Love You (Male Switching Vocals)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_PTyZPuQ1E&index=5&list=RDPGKmOapYb1Q)

 

Yuri felt like shit. His head hurt, he had been running a fever since yesterday and he had fallen four times already. He was currently lying face down on the ice and growling at exactly how good it felt. Who the fuck had got him sick!? He hardly noticed the hand on his shoulder as he was rolled over and sat up. “Yura… Yura…” The smell is what brought him back hard. Jasmine and cherry blossoms, he had smelled Yuuri before, but normally only when he was upset or messing with Victor. But now it was suddenly the only thing he could focus on.

_Alpha… Alpha… ALPHA?!_

He reached out and jerked Yuuri to him and breathed in hard. “Alpha.”

Yuuri jerked still in his arms. “Victor! Here, Now!” He pulled Yuri off him and held him at arm’s length as Victor skidded to a stop next to him. “Yura… I need you to focus on my voice. I’m gonna give you to Victor. I’m right here.” He stood up and skated backwards as Victor kneeled down next to him.

_Omega…_

Victor released his scent into the air and over powered everything in Yuri. He hissed at a few of the younger skaters, who scattered immediately. He was laying claim to his Yuuri and soothing Yuri, all at the same time. “I need you to stop doing that. You are making this whole place smell like young Omega that is very interested in my Mate. That’s going to become a problem in a moment.” His voice was steady but strained ashe pulled Yuri to his feet and guided them off the ice. “Yuuri… make him stop.”

Yuuri was kneeling in front of him. His voice was strong as he cupped his face. “Yura… listen to me. Listen to me voice. I need you to focus on pulling your scent back in. You are presenting and are in pre-heat.” His skates were off and his shoes were on. They were outside in Victor’s car. Yuri’s head was spinning and he was so hot. Why couldn’t he focus?

Yuri’s head rolled onto Victor’s shoulder. “You’re an Omega…”

Victor smiled and rested his lip on Yuri’s forehead. “Yes. Trust me it’s normally a shock to everyone. Including Yuuri.” He released more of that comforting smell of fresh snow and oranges. Yuri felt his body melt. “Yuri. We’re gonna get you home to Otabek.”

That got Yuri’s attention. “NO!” He sat up and reached for the door before Victor could pull him back.

“Yura! What are you doing! Stop.” Victor had him back in his arms. “Okay, you don’t want to go to Otabek? I thought you two…”

Yuri shook his head. “No. We aren’t like that. If you take me home… He’s an Alpha.” Yuri was supposed to be an Alpha too, everyone already thought he was. Why was this happening? “I’m supposed to be an Alpha too. We could stay together that way. We aren’t like that. You can’t take me home!”

Yuuri watched him from the mirror. “Victor, I’m taking him to our place. We’ll figure something out.” The two stared at each other as if having a full conversation in those few short moments. Victor growled low.

A new scent filled the car and Yuri felt his head drift and Victor whined next to him. “Wha….?”  Everything went dark.

He was in Victor and Yuuri’s new house. Boxes still laid around the room and he was in the middle of a large bed. His skin was on fire and his head spun, he was also painfully hard. “Fuck…” He felt a primal whine rip through him as he smelled Yuuri and Victor all around him. He was calling out for an Alpha, he knew it. He knew he was pouring his scent into the room and his body was trying to draw Yuuri to him. Sweet Yuuri, the man he’d been in love with since he was 13 years old and had to watch his rink mate steal away. But he couldn’t be mad, Victor was always important to him. Victor had always been there for him when he needed. Just like he was now.

Victor was at the edge of the bed a light purr rolling out of him. He was trying the best he could to calm Yuri. A young uncontrolled Omega, that was stinking up his nest space and lusting after his mate. Yet here Victor was, still trying to help him how ever he could. Yuri crawled over to him and into his lap. “Vitya… Help me.”

They both looked up as Yuuri walked in with an armful of pillows and blankets. “We will. We need to talk first.” He set the pile on the floor and stood at the edge of the bed, his hand on Victor. Yuri couldn’t stop the growl that rolled out of him. Yuuri locked eyes with him and growled back. “Stop that.”

The following growl evaporated in his throat and he curled into Victor more and nuzzled his neck; the fellow Omega’s scent soothing his pre-heat as much as possible. He knew all this, it was all standard reading. Omegas could sooth and protect each other. But he had always focused more on the Alpha side and how to comfort an Omega, never the other way around. He looked at Yuuri. “I don’t know what to do… I’m supposed to be an Alpha.”

Yuuri knelt and looked at him. “Well, you aren’t. Now,” he looked at Victor more serious than he’d ever seen him act toward his husband, “we can help you however you wish to be helped. I can leave and you can have Victor until it’s over. From what I understand a heat with a fellow Omega will last longer but if it’s how you feel safe then I trust you, Yura. Or we can lock the house up and let you have this space. I’ll make sure you have enough food and water. Victor will come check on you or if you have a Beta or Omega friend-“

Yuri felt his throat tighten as he zoned out what Yuuri was saying. That’s right. That’s where this lead, one way or another. If he was ever going to have a chance with Yuuri, it would be now. He wasn’t the moody 15-year-old he met 3 years ago. He was still a mess most of the time and wasn’t exactly good at expressing his feelings. But he knew what he wanted at this moment. “What… What if I want you both to stay?” He spoke into Victor’s shirt and looked at the dark haired man through the corners of his eyes.

Yuuri rocked back as if someone had pushed him and looked at Victor. “I... we… we… didn’t know that was something you’d want.” He looked at Victor who nodded and pulled Yuri closer yet. “I can do that. But you need to know that will change things a lot.”

Victor pulled him back and looked at him. “You’ll send him into a rut since you haven’t been bonded before. It will also send me into a mild heat. But it will mean it will all only last a few days if that.” He buried his nose in Yuri’s hair. “You smell so good. He’ll want to bond you, are you okay with that. It will last a few weeks”

Yuri shook and looked at the two. Bonding scared him still. The days where it was believed to be lifelong were long gone. The days when an Alpha would bond their Omega daily to keep their claim was over. It was done in heats to make it smoother or in young couples to form a better connection. It was something important and nearly expected to do before a pair decided to become mates. As a pair grew older they felt the need to bond less and less. The bonds also lasted longer as they got older. But the idea of having Victor and Yuuri in his head was a little scary. His emotions were hard enough for him to follow. But if it would make this nightmare over with quicker… “How much time do I have to think that over?”

Yuuri stood and walked to the attached bathroom and returned with a small white pill. He handed it to Yuri and kneeled on the floor again. “You are in pre-heat. So, it could be a few hours or even 12 before it hits you. From what my family told me, first time heats are unpredictable. Take that, it’s birth control.”

Yuri took the pill and dry swallowed it. An image crossed his mind as to why he’d need this pill and he felt his pants dampen from slick. He groaned and shifted uncomfortably in Victor’s lap. “What about Victor?”

Victor kissed his neck and pulled back suddenly. “Sorry… I just felt I needed to do that.” Yuuri was shaking slightly as he watched the two. “Alpha. It’s okay. You will be okay.” More of Victor’s sweet scent filled the room and Yuri was amazed to watch Yuuri relax. “I don’t need the pill. Yuuri and I… we’ve been trying.”

Yuri looked at the man holding him. “What? You want to be pregnant!? I can’t be here when that happens! You can’t have some random Omega here if you are wanting that! What if I upset Yuuri… or what if Victor gets territorial…” He looked back and forth between the two.  

Yuuri laughed. “Yura, you are aware that Victor and I would never offer this if we didn’t already care for you. I’ll admit this is not how we planned to bring this topic up to you… and we planned to wait a little longer. I’m not saying I’m exactly ready for a second Omega, but if that is where this leads I won’t say no. But,” he hesitantly reached out a hand and stroked Yuri’s face, “for now, let’s focus on getting you through your first heat. I’m told I’m pretty good at it.” He looked to Victor and smiled.

Victor purred. “You’re the perfect Alpha.” He pulled Yuri back to him. “He will listen to you and even when it gets to its worst and he’s in full rut he’s always in charge of himself. Other Alphas can be a little more than rough.” Yuuri growled deep and glared at Victor. “Alpha please don’t. It was a long time ago. He’s still apologizing.”

Yuri looked at the two and felt the tension in the air. “Who?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know but something had obviously happened to Victor in a heat. He had heard about Omegas getting hurt. There was even stories of broken bones, cuts and bites that went too far.

Yuuri grumbled as he stood to pick up the blankets and pillows. “Chris…” He looked at Victor quickly over his shoulder, before turning around. “New topic! Yuri, you and Victor need to shower and prepare. Yuri soon you will want to nest. I need to go to the store and get food and scent blockers. We are not properly prepared. Victor’s scheduled heat wasn’t for 2 more months.”

Yuri shrunk into Victor “I’m sorry. My fucked up body…”

Yuuri’s hands were on his face. ‘No. Stop that. You’ll make this whole room smell like upset Omega and I won’t be able to leave you. It’s hard enough as it is.” He paused and leaned into Yuri, his lips touching his lightly. “Omega…” He pulled back and looked at him one more time. “You are wanted here. We would not have brought you here otherwise. Now, let Victor care for you, let us guide you through this.”

Yuri was frozen, Yuuri had just kissed him. He kissed him as if it was nothing. Before his brain could catch up he was pulling Yuuri back to him and smashing his lips to him. Victor gasped next to him and released a pleased scent. Yuri kissed him harder, dancing his tongue over Yuuri’s lip. He smiled as Yuuri let him in and explored his mouth with tender laps. His body was still on fire and he was heating up more and more. A whine escaped him as he tried to pull Yuuri into the bed.

Yuuri groaned as he pulled away from Yuri. “No. I have to do things. You need to rest. Victor… please.” He was breathing deep and had his fists curled up.

Victor pulled Yuri back to him and nuzzled his hair. “You don’t want his Alpha to come out right now. We’ll be useless once it does. He… draws you in.” He kissed his hair and ran his hands up his back slowly. “Come, little one. Let’s shower. Is that okay?”

Yuri nodded and stood up. His legs were weak and he could feel his pants soaked through. “Ew… Yes, shower.” He reached a hand out for Victor and looked at Yuuri. “You’re coming back?”

Yuuri smiled and pulled Yuri into his arms. “Of course. I will just go to the store and come right back. Victor will take care of you.” He reluctantly let go of him and walked out of the room, leaving him holding Victor’s hand.

Victor pulled him to the large bathroom. “You want to clean everything. I’m guessing your stomach has been bothering you the last few days?”

Yuri felt his cheeks heat up. “I thought I had a cold. I haven’t been that hungry either and threw up a few times if I ate too heavy of a meal.” He’d been an idiot. These things were all the early stage of pre-heat. Otabek had also been on edge around him. Otabek… he didn’t know. “Otabek… someone needs to tell him.”

“Yuuri did. He called while you were asleep. Apparently, he had a feeling what was happening and had planned to go see a friend when and if it happened while you were home.” Victor winced before continuing. “He said he had a girlfriend?”

Yuri nodded. “Jazzy. He’s been dating her for 6 months. She’s an Omega. He’s happy with her.” Much happier than they had ever been. Dating had been a nightmare with them for the short amount of time they dated. They had been at each other’s throats and their friendship started to suffer. They had only lasted 3 months before they decided they liked being friends who didn’t fuck with each other. That didn’t stop the occasional slip up; but they had been good these last 6 months.

Victor nodded as he turned the shower on. “Yuri… I have to ask. Are you…” He turned back to the shower.

Yuri laughed for the first time since this all started. Victor really didn’t know? How? “Seriously? God no! I dealt with that when I was like 14. Come on Victor. I was junior World Champion and had an army of woman after me. And yes, I’ve had sex with men. I did date Otabek, it just didn’t work out. Also, there was a thing with JJ… don’t ask.”

Victor smiled as he pulled his shirt off. “Well Otabek I’m not surprised, but JJ? Really?”

He glared at Victor as he moved close to him and placed his hands on his waist band. “It was an immense moment of weakness… and tequila. After his engagement ended. Okay, so it’s been number of immense moments of weakness over the course of the last few years.” Victor raised his eyebrows and smirked. He had his hands at the hem of his shirt and was pulling it up. Yuri sighed. “Okay fine! JJ _is_ a weakness. Every time we are in the same city… we can’t be alone in the same room for more than 10 minutes. If he didn’t piss me off so much… there might have been something there.”

Victor pulled Yuri’s shirt over his head and leaned into him. “I knew.” He winked. Yuri pulled back shocked and glared at him. “Oh Yuri, I’m your coach and I’ve known you since you were 9. You really think I didn’t know where you were sneaking off to, and that training camp you just had to go to.” He nuzzled his neck again and started to kiss up it until he reached Yuri’s lips. He hovered for a moment. “Do you wish it was him here?”

Yuri threaded his hands through Victor’s hair and pulled him back to look him in the eyes. He was still a few inches shorter than him. “JJ isn’t like that. I can’t stand him outside the bedroom. I want you and Yuuri. I don’t want anyone else here.” He leaned his mouth close to Victor’s lips. “Now why are my pants on and why haven’t you kissed me?”

Victor purred and pressed his lips to Yuri’s. It was a soft kiss, a kiss that was exploring Yuri. He was testing him before he pulled the string on Yuri’s track pants. “I was waiting until you were ready. Then you kissed Yuuri.” He moaned as he pushed the black pants down and ran his hands over Yuri’s bare backend. “It was so hot. I wanted to rip you from him and kiss you. I’ve never wanted to do that before.”

The room was starting to steam up and Yuri’s already hot body was now burning. “Victor. I’m hot. I’m so hot. Please touch me… I need something.”

Victor was pushing his own pants down and pulling Yuri into the shower. “Shhh. I got you. Let me clean you. Let me take care of you. Your body has already done most of the cleaning. Let me do the rest.” He pushed Yuri into the warm water, it stung his skin and he hissed out. Victor was there with smooth hands as he ran a soft washcloth over his skin and Yuri melted into him and his world drifted for a moment.

The next thing he knew, Victor was kissing him and running his hand down his side. “Vic… Ah” Victor’s hand was on him and it was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. “Please, please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for but he knew he needed it. Victor seemed to understand and started to stroke him as he moved his mouth down to his neck, nuzzling one of his bonding glands that had become super sensitive suddenly. His knees nearly gave out the moment Victor slid his tongue over the flesh. He came hard and threw his head back. “Oh God!”

Victor held onto him and pulled him back to him as he splashed his torso with water to wash away the mess. “There, feel better?”

Yuri nodded silently and leaned on Victor. He was feeling hotter, if at all possible. “I want to get out. It’s too hot, Victor. I’m so hot.” He whined as he clutched onto the older Omega. Victor sighed and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, pulling Yuri with him.

They made their way back to the bedroom. Something was wrong. The room was wrong, it wasn’t safe. He growled and walked over to the bed and glared at it. He spun around and walked back into the bathroom and picked up Victor’s clothes and brought them back to the bed. He dropped them down and looked around. He saw the hamper in the corner and walked over to it. He smiled as he saw it was full and carried it back to the bed; adding the clothes to the pile. “Better.”

Victor chuckled. “I get it now.” Yuri turned to him with his eyebrows raised as he crawled onto the bed. He started to arrange items in a circle and noticed there was a large pad on the bed. He looked up at Victor and pointed at it. “Oh, it helps with cleanup between waves. Also, I get now why Yuuri likes to watch me nest. You are adorable right now.”

Yuri growled. “I am not adorable.” He fixed a pillow for the fifth time.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri returned and poked his head in the room and smiled. Victor was sitting on the floor in the splits and Yuri was still moving pillows around. “All clean? Oh, that is a very good-looking nest, Yuri. Can I come in?”

Yuri felt, for the first time, his inner Omega rear its head. It was happy that his chosen Alpha liked his nest and he felt it preen at the attention. “Thank you. You can come in. But not any further than Victor is.”

Yuuri nodded and walked up to his husband, nuzzling his neck and biting at his bond mark. He sat down and looked up at Yuri on his mound of pillows and clothes. “How are you feeling Yuri? You should try and sleep. I got some of the energy bars that Victor likes in his heats and some water as well as Gatorade. You should be all set.”

Yuri relaxed a little knowing that Alpha had set everything up and he was safe. Victor was right. Yuuri was a good Alpha as shocking as it was. “I kinda want to sleep. Would you two sleep with me?”

Yuuri jumped up and bounced in place. “Can I enter your nest?” Yuri nodded and Yuuri grinned broadly before crawling carefully into the bed. “You seem to be calmer than when I left and Victor smells like you.” He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek.

Victor stood at the edge of the bed. “Can I?” Yuri nodded quickly and Victor nearly jumped in. Causing Yuri to laugh at the oldest man in the room. “I helped him in the shower.” He laid his head in Yuri’s lap and purred into him. “He was so beautiful.”

Yuuri smiled and stroked Victor’s hair. “And you, mister, are in pre-heat.” Yuri looked at Victor who pouted and buried his face in his lap. “He gets clingy and playful. At least until his heat fully hits him. Then just stops talking. That was fun the first time we shared a heat and rut. He forgot to tell me-”

Victor bit Yuri’s thigh, causing him to yelp and smack him on the head. “Hey! I didn’t say that, bite him!”

Victor popped his head up. “Okay.” He was up and on Yuuri before the word fully left his mouth and Yuuri was laughing as he fought off the goofy Omega. “Yuri told me to do it! I can’t say no to the guest!”

“I swear you are part poodle. Down. We are sleeping.” Victor was nipping down Yuuri’s chest as Yuri watched the married couple struggle in front of him. Yuri felt a smirk grow on his face as he reached out and pinched Victor’s ass. Victor squeaked and jumped back glaring at Yuri who simply smiled at him and laid down. Victor grumbled and laid down next to him. Yuuri shook his head. “Oh course… I get opposites…” He laid on Yuri’s other side and closed his eyes. Yuuri smelled different now, he was happy.

Yuri nuzzled into Yuuri. “Yuuri. You can bond me if you feel you need to.” He fell asleep to Yuuri kissing his neck.

* * *

 

_Hot. Need. Want. Alpha. Breed. Bite._

His eyes snapped open and he groaned deeply. There were two bodies lying next to him. He looked over and saw an Alpha. He was handsome and the room smelled like him. He didn’t look very strong but he looked welcoming. There was another smell. He turned his head and saw another Omega, a low purr rolling from his chest as he slept. The room smelled like him too and he looked large and strong.

He felt a rush of need burn through him as he looked at the two in front of him. He knew them. He trusted them. They were safe. But who were they? He reached out to the Alpha, his dark hair fanned out on the bed and in his eyes. He wasn’t handsome, he was beautiful, he was perfect. He needed him… now! He whined low and drawn out. The Alpha’s eyes snapped open and looked at him hard. Yuri was frozen in the gaze. He swallowed and growled low in warning. He would not be mistreated. He would be respected.

At the low growl, the Alpha leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair. He growled again but quieter this time. “Omega. Very pretty Omega… Not mine.” He looked confused as he looked from the blond to the man still sleeping. “Not mine. Not claimed. Young.” He seemed like he was searching his memory for something. Finally, he leaned forward more and smelled him. “Be mine?” With that the Alpha pressed his lips to his and pulled him closer.

He melted instantly. _Yuuri! Yuuri!_ He moaned into the kiss before pulling back. “You’re Yuuri.”

Alpha’s eyes widen and he shook his head. “Yes. Yes. And you are Yura. I’m here. I’m here. Come out of the haze for me?” Yuri’s hands wouldn’t stop moving around the body in front of him. “I’m here for you. I’ll take care of you.” He pushed Yuri to his back and kissed him again. There was a startled gasp next to them and the nest moved. Suddenly there was another set of lips on his wrist kissing up his arm. The Alpha moaned softly. “Victor…” Yuuri lifted and captured the other Omega’s mouth in a heated kiss that caused Yuri to burst with need.

Yuri was nearly crying. “Need… Alpha.” He had his hand on his engorged cock and was trying to relieve some of the pressure. He came hard, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed Alpha.

Alpha was back on him and was kissing down his chest and moaning out as the other Omega kissed his back. “I have you Yura. Let me give you what you need.” He could feel his hole flood even more with slick as he thrusted up into the mass on him. Alpha… _no, Yuuri_ … Alpha held him down as hands grabbed his thighs and lifted them to his chest. “Such a good Omega.” Alpha dove two fingers into him quickly and pumped them. Yuri felt himself come again and yelled out reaching for something, anything to hold onto.

The other Omega - _Victor-_ kissed him and pulled his hair back to deepen the kiss as Alpha worked him open. He felt pressure and screamed out “Alpha!” with a grunt he felt himself finally filled. It was what he needed. He needed Alpha. He needed to be filled. He needed seed. He pressed back as each thrust pushed him closer to another orgasm. “Knot…. Knot…” He couldn’t get all the words he wanted out.

Alpha-Yuuri pressed into him again and moaned. Yuri was suddenly on his stomach and was entered again. There was a scream, he didn’t know who it was from but he didn’t care anymore. He needed to be filled more. He needed to be completed. He pushed back and cried again. His Alpha grunted. “Bond you. My Omega.” Yuri nodded into bed and felt himself be pulled up and held against his Alpha’s chest. The other Omega was in front of him and was stoking him in slow, long pushes and pulls.

Yuri’s eyes rolled as he let his head fall to the side, exposing his neck. “Yes.” He opened his eyes as he felt the warm lips at his neck and a warm pleasure rush through him as he looked into the blue eyes of the Omega in front of him. He pulled him into a deep kiss when he felt the sharp pain slam through him. He was cumming again. He tried to pull away but a growl in his ear told him he wasn’t to move. He pulled from the kiss and looked into the blue eyes again and he felt it. _Comfort. Safety. Love. So much love._ The blue eyes sparkled as they looked at the two bodies that were bound. Yuri blinked slowly as he tried to catch his breath. How could he feel them already it was only a one-way bond.

Alpha suddenly slammed him down on his cock as his knot started to inflate and he came in a rush of emotion and need. Yuri screamed out and pulled the other Omega to him again. The Alpha was still cumming as he shook into the bite still being pressed into his neck.

Finally, the lips lifted from his neck and his head cleared. Yuuri was holding his waist tightly as he moved them slowly down to the bed and their sides. Then Victor laid down with them. He had cum also and was breathing hard as he kissed up Yuri’s chest and purred again. He could feel another wave coming and he winced. Victor scooted closer and wrapped his hands around both of their erections and began to pump them quickly. He gasped and looked into Yuri’s eyes like he was trying to push his meaning across the bond that Yuuri held the bridge to. Yuri felt it as he came again. _Love and longing to be loved._

 


	2. Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! Thanks for all the kudos and feedback! This has so far been a fun story to write and so different than my current main WIP. Enjoy!
> 
> Theme: Biting/Marking  
> Songs: [ Crazy In Love- Sofia Karlberg ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7Sx7emQdMk)

 

It had been a week since the end of Yuri’s heat and he was finally coming back around. It was his first day back at practice and he was having a hard time focusing. Yuuri and Victor were in his head and it felt odd. He thought it would be different, he didn’t remember much past the first wave of his heat. He knew that Victor had bit him in the second wave and at some point, in the first day he had bit both of them. There was a bond with them now and Yuri didn’t know what to do about it. He kept looking at the pair and wanting to touch them. He groaned as he felt slick seep from him.

By lunch he’d had enough and threw his skates in his bag. He was in the process of slamming his head into his locker slowly, when he felt one of them walking near him. “Walk away. Leave me alone.” It was just gonna get worst with them close to him. He needed some kind of release and he didn’t know what was going on with them. Did they fucking feel like this?! He never read about bonds being like this. But 3-way bonds were not common anymore. Also,Yuuri was apparently some super strong Alpha that could make a two-way bond with his bite alone. This fact pissed Yuri off more than it should.

“You know I can’t do that” It was Yuuri and he was suddenly in front of him. His scent was wrecking his nerves. “Yura… something is wrong.” He leaned his head on the locker next to Yuri’s and he couldn’t stop himself. Yuri rolled his head until he was nose to nose with the Alpha - _His Alpha-_ and pushed forward the few inches it took to touch their lips. Yuuri gasped slightly, before pushing back into the kiss with a soft moan. “Yura…” His lips were on his, but he heard his voice so clear.

Yuri pulled back. “Thank you.” He knew his cheeks were red and his mind was wandering to other things they could be doing. “I can’t focus. I keep feeling you and Victor.” He had moved his hands to Yuuri’s warm up jacket and was moving his hands up the Alpha’s side.

Yuuri smiled softly. “Pack up your items. Don’t go anywhere.” He pushed up and walked down the hall to Victor’s office. Yuri could feel Victor become anxious and Yuuri calm him quickly. He shook his head and threw his remaining items in his bag, just as Victor and Yuuri returned with their bags.

Victor had that goofy grin on his face. “Okay. You’re done for the day. You’re not focusing and you are going to get hurt.” Yuri opened his mouth to protest as Victor cut him off. “Coach’s orders!”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “I think this Coach thing has went to your head. Replacing your hair, I guess?”

Victor’s hand went to his head as he looked at Yuuri panicked. Yuuri just pulled his hand off and glared at Yuri. “Stop.” His voice had a certain finality to it.

Yuri nodded and picked up his bag and walked up to the pair. “Well then? What am I supposed to do the rest of the day? Otabek normally gives me a ride home and he’s not gonna leave practice cause I keep thinking about fucking my coach and his husband.” That could also get messy. He looked at the ground. “He’s not handling this well as it is…” Otabek was not talking to him and was outright avoiding him when not at practice.

Yuuri’s hand was on his neck and squeezing. Yuri instantly relaxed and leaned into him. “Yura, you’re gonna come home with us. Honestly, first-time bonds take some getting used to. Not to mention you bonded with an Alpha and an Omega in your first heat. It gets easier each time though and one day you will have a mate. One day it will feel like second nature to have one in place.” He placed his arm around Victor as he walked them out of the building and to their car. “An afternoon at our house will calm your nerves. We don’t have to do anything. Sometimes, just being close without distractions helps the bond settle.”

Victor was rubbing his hand up and down Yuri’s and nodding. “The first time I bonded with someone. I was a wreck for a month. I ended up falling and nearly breaking my ankle at practice. I thought Yakov would never stop yelling at me.” He opened the back door for Yuri and sat in the front passenger seat. He was taking the role of Primary Omega, Yuri knew that much. Did that make him the Secondary Omega. He looked at the two and felt a wave of need wash through him. He needed this to stop, he needed to be able to think clearly. They had taken such good care of him in his heat. He hadn’t come out of his dehydrated. Victor had been the most lucid of the three of them and kept them all fed and watered over the course of the 3 days his heat had lasted.

Yuri smiled at the two letting out a contented scent and leaned up towards them. “And if I want to do more than just be close?” He nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, next to his bond mark.

Victor grinned and wiggled in the seat. “I’m sure we can work something out.” He pulled Yuri to him and into a deep kiss. Yuri had quickly decided he really liked Victor’s kisses. They were never the same as the last. Sometimes he was playful, sometimes he was forceful. It kept Yuri guessing and he liked it.

By the time they reached the large white house, Victor had nearly crawled in the back seat with Yuri and was even growling at him. Yuri was giggling as Yuuri scolded the two and pulled into their drive way. “You two are going to get the entire neighborhood’s attention with those smells. Get out of the car right now.” That deep commanding voice was back. He’d heard him use it on Victor before, but it was different to hear it directed at him. He didn’t feel like he was being controlled, like he always imagined an Alpha’s command to be. He simply knew it would please Alpha and that Yuuri was doing it for his own good. He could say no, he knew that. But he didn’t want to.

Victor scrambled out of the car and pulled Yuri into his arms. Yuri yelped as he feet left the ground and he was suddenly looking at Victor’s ass. “Oh. Hi there! I’ve missed you.” He reached down and patted it as Yuuri shook his head.  Victor wiggled his butt as he walked, causing Yuri to laugh more and pat him again.

He found himself back on his feet, but slammed up against the nearest wall. “Omph!” Victor was back on him, kissing his way down his throat. He slipped his shoes off and pulled Yuri up to wrap his legs around his waist. Yuuri was there and pulling the smaller Omega’s shoes off, before pulling the pair with him through the house. Yuri was digging his nails into Victor’s hair and moaning at the combined feeling of the trio’s arousal. “Holy shit… is this how it was when I was in heat?!” He could feel a wave every time he rain his nails down Victor’s back.

Victor tossed him on the bed. “Yes, but better.” He crawled up the bed until he was hovering over Yuri. “Early heats are the hardest. Soon you will remember more.” Yuuri had pulled his shirt off and was working on his pants. Victor looked over his shoulder at him and stood up. “It’s even better with a mate.” He looked into Yuuri’s eyes softly as he kissed him. “Each heat gets better. You know each other more each time.”

Yuuri was growling into the kiss and ripping Victor’s shirt over his head. “Hopeless romantic over here.” He was working on Victor’s pants with a growl. “I. Hate. This. Belt.”

Yuri grinned as he slid off the bed and fell to his knees between the two men. He looked up through his eyelashes as he ran a hand up the inside of each of their legs. “Let me help?” Yuuri nodded and stepped back slightly. Yuri let out a pleased scent and turned to Victor pulling at his belt before working on the buttons. Finally he tugged on the fabric, letting it fall to the ground with his boxers. He was eye level with Victor’s cock and giggled. “I’ve missed this too.” He reached out and bit into the inside of Victor’s thigh, brushing his cheek on the hardening cock. Victor groaned needily until Yuri turned his face to run his lips up the length to the swollen tip. “Really missed this.” He let his tongue guide Victor into his mouth before sucking him further in.

Victor reached out to steady himself on Yuuri as he whined “Yura, God!” He pressed his hips forward and tangled his free hand in Yuri’s hair. “Like that… just like that.” He could hear the pair kissing above him and Yuuri pressing his already hard member to the back of his head, forcing him further onto Victor. Yuri looked up at the two kissing and moaned deeply as he grabbed Victor’s hips and pulled him forward. He gagged some as the tip of his cock slipped into his throat before he fully relaxed. He saw Victor pull away with a gasp and look at him. Yuri smiled as he let his jaw fall open.

Victor shuttered and looked at Yuuri. His Alpha smiled and pushed his hips forward again. Yuri moaned again as the cock pushed down his throat. He needed more, needed harder. Yuuri grabbed the back of Victor’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. Victor let out a pained whine as he thrust his hips forward into Yuri’s waiting mouth. By the time Yuri got a breath, Yuuri was pushing his hips forward, as Victor rocked back. Yuri was lax between them. He loved the feelings he was receiving, some his, some through the bond. He didn’t know anymore. It was simple pure pleasure. Victor shuddered suddenly and released down his throat.

Yuri pulled off Victor with a gasp and relaxed. He looked at the shaking Omega above him with a contented smile. He went to work moving his way up Victor’s torso, nipping and sucking marks into his skin as he went. He sighed at the growl that left Yuuri when he pushed his ass out and rubbed it against the Alpha’s crotch. “Alpha…” He moaned into Victor’s collar bone when Yuuri gripped his hips tightly.

Yuuri leaned over him, his chest resting on his back and rolled his still clothed erection into Yuri’s jeaned ass. “Such a good little Omega. Making your sister Omega happy." Yuri snapped his eyes open at Victor and felt another wave of happiness burst through the bond. Victor liked that. Did he want Yuri as a sister Omega?

Yuri felt his arousal burst finally and he leaned back into Yuuri, pushing his trapped dick into Victor’s waiting hand. Victor was pulling off his tight jeans off and pushing his shirt up before Yuri could say another word. Yuuri had his mouth on this bond and was sucking hard. “Ahhhh…. Yes. Ahhh… No renewing the Bond.” He needed his head to clear at some point. But it was hard to even think of not being bonded to these two as wave after wave of pleasure was pulsing through him. Victor was panting by the time he got his shirt off, whining at Yuuri to release his neck.

Yuuri’s eyes nearly glowed as he pulled off and growled at Victor. The other Omega purred at him and leaned over Yuri to kiss his mate. “Shhh _Alpha_ Shhh. He’s yours. He’s ours.” Yuuri seemed to relax into the kiss, a wave of something he remembered feeling before coursed through the bond. _Love_

Victor guided the two to the bed and gently pushed them down. Yuuri still had his hands on Yuri’s waist and didn’t look like he was planning to let go anytime soon. “Yuuuuuri, Love. You have to let go of him if you want me to take these tight little boxers off…” Victor was nuzzling Yuuri’s neck and holding in a giggle the best he could.

Yuuri grumbled into Yuri’s neck and rolled them over, pinning Yuri to the bed. He flipped Yuri to his back and slid his hands back into place on his hips and stuck his butt in the air. “Better?” Victor laughed and pulled Yuuri’s boxer briefs down. Yuuri yelped into Yuri’s neck. “Vic…ah!”

Yuri attempted to look over the shoulder pinning him to the bed and noticed Victor’s face buried in Yuuri’s cheeks. He pulled Yuuri’s mouth to his and rolled his hips, causing both his partners to moan. “You kinda deserved that.” Yuuri’s only answer was a low moan and his grip tightening on his hips.

By the time Victor had decided Yuuri had had enough, the Alpha was fluctuating between growling and moaning into Yuri’s mouth. He had finally removed his hands from Yuri’s now bruised hips and had both their hard cocks in his hand. “Yura… Yura. Omega. Mine.” Yuri thrust into the tight grip and came with a strangled whimper. Yuuri wasn’t far behind him, growling deep into Yuri’s throat. “ _K_ _ō_ _zan_ ”

Yuri was still coming down from his orgasm and Yuuri’s that was flowing through the bond into his very bones; when Yuuri lurched forward and shouted something primal before digging his teeth into Yuri’s shoulder. “AH!” Yuri froze as pain shot through him briefly before Yuuri rocked forward. Victor was behind him, thrusting into the Alpha like a machine. Yuri’s head spun with the sensations. Yuuri’s teeth dug into his shoulder, drawing blood as he growled into the smaller man. Yuri was locked in place by the Alpha. He could feel Yuuri’s instinctive claim, he wanted to bond Yuri again and was fighting every fiber of his body. Victor’s hands found his and held them to Yuuri’s side as he kept pushing into him. He threw his head back as he felt himself already hard again. “Oh Fuck. Victor… harder, push him more!”

Yuuri ripped his mouth from his shoulder and arched his back towards Victor, who grabbed his hair and pulled as he slammed into him harder. Yuri rocked his hips up into the Alpha above him. Yuuri was beautiful, his lips painted with Yuri’s blood. Yuuri’s Alpha was completely in control. Victor was keeping him at bay with each thrust. But Yuri could feel his Omega whining, or was that him. He needed something. He didn’t know what he needed but he needed _something_. He tried to push it through the bond the best he could. His need, his desire. He was begging through the bond. His hole had gushed with slick with his last orgasm and fluttered, begging.

Yuuri grunted and nodded, pushing his ass into Victor to lift himself enough to grab Yuri’s legs. Yuri moaned as Yuuri bent his legs up to his chest. “Yes. Omega. I have you.” He pressed into Yuri and sighed when Yuri screamed his name. “So ready for me. Such a good Omega.” Yuri’s Omega rushed to the surface and threatened to push him aside for control.

Victor hollered out as he pushed into Yuuri again. Yuri was trying to breath through the pleasure that was hitting him as hard as Victor was pressing into Yuuri. But he was rocked each time Yuuri was thrust into and he couldn’t get his bearings. He finally noticed Yuuri’s eyes were glassed over as he stared at Yuri. He was lost in the moment and he wanted something, Yuri could feel as much through the pleasure. He pulled the Alpha to him. “You can. It’s okay.” Yuuri nodded and pressed back into Victor who was starting to slow his thrusts down, drawing out each one as he chanted either of their names.

Yuuri shouted one last time and buried himself as deep as Yuri could take him, coming in violent waves. His knot swelled and Yuri saw the Alpha side pulling back finally. Yuri let his Omega come forward finally as he reached up and pulled Yuuri to him. His mouth onto the Bond mark on Yuuri’s neck and sucked hard. _‘AlphaAlphaAlpha’._ Victor was coming above them along Yuuri’s back, some landing on Yuri’s cheek. Finally, Yuri came with a loud whine. “ _Mate_ …”

* * *

 

Victor and Yuri laid on the large bed. Victor was petting his hair and purring softly. Yuri kept drifting in and out of sleep as Yuuri wiped them down with a cloth. He was always like this when he took a knot. Yuuri was not the first Alpha he’d been with. But this had been the first one since his heat and he had been in control this time. All the times before he presented had been partially painful but Yuri had learned years ago he was a fan of pain. This knot had been different. He had felt it three different ways and he was overwhelmed. Victor purred into him again, sensing his unease. “You purr… a lot.” Yuri nuzzled into Victor more.

Victor chuckled. “I used to not. Not before Yuuri.” Said Alpha smiled above them before tossing the cloth to the side and crawling into bed with them. "The first time it happened was after he knotted me the in my first heat with him. It was rather funny. He’d never heard an Omega purr.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the two Omegas and pressed his face into Yuri’s back. “In my defense I’d only been with one Omega and Phichit refused to purr on principle alone. Something about me being a borrowed Alpha he’d only purr for his mate.” He laughed lightly. “Thailand has some interesting traditions. I had to wear an outfit… and ask him to be my rut partner.” He nuzzled into Yuri’s shoulder blade and nipped at him. “You purred during your heat, in your sleep. You were so content and happy.”

Yuri startled. “I did?! Did… Did I say anything.” He was worried about what he had said moments ago. _Mate_ … did he see them as Mates? He wasn’t ready for that.

Victor cupped his cheek. “You said a lot of things. But you were in a Heat Haze and we say a lot of things when our Omega is in charge. It’s okay. We won’t hold you to it. How ever you want this to move, we are okay.” He kissed Yuri softly. “This is nice too.”

Yuri kissed back and smiled. “Thank you. I’m… not ready for that. I have to think about what I want.”

Yuuri growled softly. “JJ.” He took a deep breath. “Victor told me. You have to talk to him, don’t you? What about Otabek. You live with an Alpha… an Alpha you have a past with.” He was still growling.

Yuri rolled over in their embrace. “Yuuri.” -Kiss- “Yuuri” -Kiss- “Yuuri, I’m here right now. Okay?” He kissed the Alpha deeper. “Jean… is complicated but I at least owe him a conversation. As annoying as it might be. As for Otabek that is far more complicated. He’s my best friend. I can’t lose him over this. Yuuri… he’s all I had for a long time. He was the first person I ever loved.” It was true, Otabek was very complicated. That love had never faded and now hung in the air like a lingering memory.

He curled into the warm chest. “Give me time? I can’t exactly think straight with both of you in my head. Once the bond wears off I’ll be able to think clearly.” At least he hopped it would clear his head. “Cause… I don’t hate this… but I don’t know if this is what I’m ready for.”

Yuuri’s breathing was slowly becoming calmer and less growl. “Okay. If time is what you need, we can give you that. Right Omega?” Victor answered with a soft snore and a purr.


	3. Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek finally talk. Things don't go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Dominant Yurio  
> Song:  
> [Give You What You Like (Male Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd3bA941xXE)  
> [Breathe - Adventure Club](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d039nltHPTc)
> 
>  
> 
> Who ordered the "Bad Choices Yuri with a side of Angst?" I'll just leave it here.

 

Yuri stormed through the front door. “Beka! Where are you?” He stopped dead when he saw them on the couch. Jazzy had her legs in Otabek’s lap and he was rubbing them. The tall lanky red-head raised an eyebrow. “Sorry… I uh… need to talk to Beka.” He locked eyes with the fellow Omega.  

Jazzy stood up slowly and walked to Yuri. “You don’t smell like that Alpha anymore.” She flicked her hair and let out a threatened scent. Was she challenging Yuri… over Otabek? She was an older Omega and in an established relationship with Otabek. Did she really have something to worry about? Omegas were weird. Victor never acted like this with him.

Yuri puffed his chest out and glared at her. He hadn’t quite mastered his scent yet and hoped he was putting out a scent that told the Omega he didn’t give a shit. “It’s none of your business who I smell like.” She was right though. It had been a few weeks since his heat and his bond with Yuuri and Victor was now broken. It had left a bitter taste in his mouth to have them missing and he didn't really need her reminding him of it. “Are you going to let me talk to my friend or are you going to stand here and stink up my home?"

Jazzy huffed and leaned down to kiss Otabek softly then walked to the door to put her shoes on. “It was Otabek’s before you moved in.” Without another word she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Yuri growled and walked to the kitchen. He could feel Otabek’s eyes following his movements. “I can feel you looking at me.” He was pulling down two glasses. Drinking, tonight needed drinking. “Are you drinking beer or whiskey tonight?”

Otabek was behind him, very close behind him. “Whiskey.” He leaned over him to grab the bottles from above the fridge. “You smell like you again. Just… more you.” He opened the fridge and grabbed he cranberry juice and soda. He still had Yuri pinned in and was breathing down his neck. “What was that? You and Jazzy have always got along.”

Yuri pushed him back with his butt. “That was before I presented as a damn Omega and she is apparently all pushy now. She tried to scent the apartment. Pissed me off.” He leaned back on the kitchen island as Otabek made their drinks. “We need to talk.”

Otabek sighed and handed him a glass. “I expected so. Seeing as you barged in here.” He walked back over to the couch and paused the movie he’d been watching with Jazzy.

Yuri sat on the couch and threw his legs into Otabek’s lap. He was well aware what he was doing. Jazzy might be his girlfriend, but Yuri had been in his life a whole lot longer. This was his home and his space. “So… I’m an Omega.”

Otabek picked up one of Yuri’s feet and started to rub them. “I gathered as much. Yuuri called me and said you were in heat. Then you came home smelling like them.” He let out a low growl, causing Yuri to sit up straighter. He’d hardly heard Otabek growl in the entire time they had been friends. Only ever when he was truly mad or driven over something. Even when they dated, Otabek was hardly ever possessive. It wasn’t the type of Alpha he was. He was a more caring and nurturing Alpha. Even when he had shared a rut with him almost 2 years ago, Otabek had been more worried about taking care him than fucking him senselessly. To hear him growl did something to Yuri. If his Omega had a physical embodiment it would look like a cat that just saw its favorite treat. He was suddenly aware of everything of Otabek that drew him in and wanted it all.

Yuri scooted closer. “Did that upset you? For me to smell like another Alpha and his mate?” Otabek slid his eyes to Yuri and took a long drink of his whiskey and Coke. Yuri felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Otabek’s throat swallow the liquid. He knew this was a bad idea. He should get up and go to his room… right now. He should stop this, he had to be the one to stop it. But he just locked eyes with the Alpha. His best friend. The man who had been by his side for the last three years. The Alpha that would protect him from Angels when they got too close. Such a good Alpha. “Would you rather I had come here.” He reached over to the table from his bent position and grabbed his Vodka Cran, taking a slow drink as he continued to look at the low growling Alpha.

Otabek took another long drink. “No… We both know that would have been a bad idea.”  He watched Yuri gulp his drink until he was done and whined as Otabek reached out to wipe cranberry juice off the Omega’s lips. “It’s you Yura… I would do anything for you. Always.” He finished his drink and held onto the glass tightly.

Yuri’s Omega preened at the Alpha’s words. Yuri growled and leaned back to put his now empty glass on the table. “It would have been a bad idea.” He was crawling into Otabek’s lap, a leg on either side of his thighs. He didn’t know why he was doing it, but he knew that something was pulling him to do it. “Would you have bonded with me?” He felt a need to make this Alpha he’s.

Otabek’s free hand reached up and threaded through his hair softly. He breathed out slowly. “Yeeessss," he growled again as Yuri leaned his head back into the touch. “Yura…” It was a warning. Otabek was breathing deep controlled breathes. This wasn’t the first time this had happened between them. There was a pull there, always there. But it was different this time. Yuri felt every fiber of his being telling him to draw this Alpha, bond with him. It was an awful idea, this was a such bad idea. _Jazzy… his Omega._ Yuri’s mind flitted to the other Omega. She had threatened him, in his own territory. She had tried to scent his space!

Yuri let a deep hiss rip from his mouth as he grabbed the empty glass in Otabek’s hands and threw it to the side. As the glass smashed to the floor, Yuri’s mouth collided with Otabek’s. The kiss was deep and all Yuri’s. He rolled his hips ‘ _My Alpha!’_. “Beka… Bite me! Bond me!” He had to. He HAD TO! He was threatened. He was coming apart. He could feel his psyche breaking apart piece by piece at the thought of another Omega touching him… in his nest. _Nest?!_

Otabek pulled back and looked wide eyed at Yuri. “Yura… we shouldn’t… we…” He threw his head back as Yuri growled and rolled his hips. “Fuck! Yura!” His head snapped up and pulled Yuri’s head back, his mouth smashing to the bond gland on Yuri’s neck. He whined out as his teeth broke the skin. The world snapped into place suddenly. Yuri gasped and held onto Otabek’s hair until he slowly pulled back, Yuri’s blood on his smeared on his swollen lips. Yuri’s eyes dazed for a moment as he wiped the blood with his thumb. He could see Otabek’s eyes searching his own, he was feeling him; he had to know what Yuri wanted now. It was one-sided. Otabek could feel him but Yuri couldn’t feel anything through the bond. He needed to feel him. He needed to know him more than he ever had. Yuri shook and wined sadly. 

Otabek breathed deeply as he slowly let his head fall back and to the side. Yuri’s eyes snapped to the pink patch of skin on his neck and back to Otabek’s face as his Omega was stunned. His arousal flowed off him like nothing Yuri had felt before. Otabek was submitting to him. An Alpha was submitting to him. He pressed his lips gently to the skin and licked at it before placing his teeth around it and biting down. Otabek finally growled and grabbed Yuri’s hair, pushing him into the bite harder, the skin snapping. Yuri moaned into the skin and rocked into the hard erection pressing into him. _Obsession. Passion. Need. Love._ Otabek, everything he felt was there, coursing through Yuri.

He pulled his mouth back with a gasp. It was too much. Otabek’s feeling were over powering him. It felt like a heat but it wasn’t a need like before. He was feeling Otabek’s desire and want through the bond. He pushed up to his feet and ripped his pants down. “Lift.” Otabek nodded, lifting his hips off the couch.  Yuri was on his knees, pulling the sweat pants down his legs. He breathed in the scent that was so Otabek. He smelled nothing like Yuuri. Otabek was leather and vanilla, strength but softness too.

Otabek was hard, so hard. “Yura, please come back to me…Please.” Yuri looked at the Alpha that needed him. He moaned as he crawled back up his lap and back into his straddle position. He was so wet already and knew they were too far into this to stop now. He pressed his lips back on Otabek’s and growled when he felt two fingers press into him softly. “Yura, so wet. Omeeeeegga.” He pushed in harder and Yuri yelled out, grinding down on the fingers, needing more.

Yuri pulled back and looked into the Alpha’s eyes. “Make me scream.” It was a command he’d given Otabek plenty of times. But this time seemed different. He was letting his Omega take over and he was ravenous for the Alpha in Otabek. “Knot me. Claim me. Alpha… come to me.” The moment the words left his mouth he realized what he’d done. He’d called out Otabek’s Alpha.

Otabek’s eyes darkened suddenly and Yuri froze. He was lifted harshly before he felt himself split in two. He wanted to scream out but he couldn’t; he couldn’t form words or even sounds. He felt anger course through the bond and he knew what he had done. He’d finally broken Otabek. He’d commanded his Alpha and it was the final straw. Otabek’s head rested on Yuri’s shoulder as he thrusted up to him and growled deeper than Yuri had ever heard. “Why? Why are you… ah… we… why…ah… like this?”

Yuri bounced on him as he rode the waves of anger and passion that flowed through them. Back and forth across the bond, anger, then love, then hate, then passion and need. “Because we are… oh Bek… Fuck… there, there!" He grabbed the Alpha by the back of the neck and looked him in the eyes. “Because we are toxic and perfect for each other.” He bounced harder and harder as he felt his impending release coming. “ah, ah, ah. Bek… ALPHA!”

Otabek was nothing but grunts and light growls as he focused on pushing up into the tightness that was Yuri. With a longing growl he rushed forward and attached himself to the bond mark on the blonde’s neck and bit down again. His knot inflating and locking Yuri to him. Yuri shivered as he felt them create a link he’d never felt before. He loved this man so much and they were a perfect disaster. He pushed his love through the bond as Otabek pushed obsession and want back at him. All he had to do was say and this Alpha would be his.

They were still connected when Otabek pulled his mouth away just enough to breath onto the bleeding wound. “Yura… we can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep doing this to me.” He was shaking and Yuri felt another feeling course through him. If it was Otabek’s or his, he might never know. It was despair for what was lost between them.

Yuri pulled the dark-haired man’s head up and looked him in the eyes, before kissing him softly. Tears finally fell from his eyes as he continued to kiss him. He couldn’t look him in the eyes again as he pulled away, placing his forehead on the other’s shoulder. They would be connected for some time still. “I’ll move out. To save us from this. But give me this… please Otabek. Give me this bond. Before I lose you.”

He felt Otabek swallow hard and run his hand up his sweaty back. “I could do it,” he nuzzled his neck softly. “I could be a good Alpha. I’d take care of you. You’d never want for anything. I’d do everything in my power to make you happy.”

Yuri sighed as he felt the knot start to deflate. “I know you would.” But could he do that to Otabek. Let him give up everything he was for Yuri. Otabek had always said he didn’t want to be in an Alpha/Omega marriage. That he would never know if it was just their dynamics pulling at each other or if it was really love. He’d watched his father mistreat his Omega mother-father for years and he always came back to him. He didn’t want anyone to have that power over someone else. Otabek hated being an Alpha more than Yuri hated being an Omega.

What had he done?

* * *

 

Yuuri was mad at him. He may not be bonded to him at the moment, but he knew a pissed off Alpha when he smelled

 one. “He’s pouting.” He was sitting next to Victor as he laced up his skates.

“I’m not that happy with you either.” Victor frowned at him through his hair. “You begged us not to take you home. Then… you bond with him days after a bond with us faded?” He stood up and looked down on Yuri. “What were you thinking?”

Yuri flopped down on the bench. “I know it’s fucked up. Trust me, I know. I have a depressed Alpha in my head.” He hadn’t answered Otabek yet and it had been nearly 2 weeks. Not to mention every time they had gotten alone to try and talk about it Yuri ended up screaming as Otabek knotted him. It was the hottest sex he’d had in years. It was pure passion and drive, and it was slowly driving him crazy. “I move into my new place this weekend. That should help.”

Victor shook his head. “I won’t try and understand what is going on with you two. I know what it’s like to have that kind of pull with someone. But, you two seem to just fuck with each other. You love each other, I won’t deny that. But you are both so stubborn that you can’t get anything done.”

Yuri sighed. “Will you tell Yuuri I’m sorry? I really am. I don’t know what came over me.” He was still sporting a few bruises from Jazzy. She had damn near clawed his eyes out before giving him a well-deserved black eye. Yuri had managed to hurt so many people in such a short amount of time and he wasn’t any closer to knowing what he wanted.

Victor reached out and pulled him to his feet. “You are a young, unmated, beautiful Omega. If this was ancient times, you probably would have been sold to a king or something.” He smiled as Yuri pouted at him. “But times are better now. Now you get to make the choice who you want, if anyone.  But for the ones that love you, we just get to suffer until you make up your mind.”

Yuri threw his arms around Victor. “This sucks!” He looked up as Otabek hit the ice nearly face first with a growl. He shot his eyes up at Victor and Yuri, and frowned as he pushed himself back to his feet to do another lap on the ice. “I’ll fix this some way," Yuri told Victor. "I don’t know what I want. I really don’t.”

Victor sighed and sat back down. “Well, I’m not fooling myself into thinking you’ll figure it out before you see JJ next month.” Yuri groaned. That’s right. He had Skate Canada next month and he’d have to talk to Jean. Before he got the chance to say anything else Victor paled and stood, running from the room.

Yuri took off after him as fast as he could with his skates on. Victor had rushed to the bathroom and he could hear the older Omega throwing up before he even got close. “Victor? Let me in.”

The door opened slightly and he pushed in. Victor sat on the floor. “Sorry. Yuuri tried to get me to stay home.”

Yuri closed the door and locked it. He sat down next to Victor and looked at him. “Here you are helping a hot mess of an Omega when you are sick-” something suddenly clicked in him. “Wait… Wait… Wait!”

Victor smiled at him shyly. “There you go." He groaned as he leaned forward throwing up more.

Yuri smiled. “You’re… You… Yuuri… oh fuck!” Yuri suddenly felt like the biggest ass on the planet. He was making Victor and Yuuri’s life harder when they were supposed to be happy. He rubbed Victor’s back slowly. “Do you want me to get Yuuri? I think he’s in the dance studio.” Victor groaned again and nodded.

Yuri was up and out the door before his brain caught up to the fact that Yuuri was mad at him still. He remembered as he found Yuuri dancing. He was spinning across the floor with passion and anger. Yuri knew this was what Yuuri would do when his emotions got the better of him. Interrupting him was never a good plan, and even worse if you were the reason he was upset. He knocked lightly and jumped as Yuuri spun to a stop and glared at him. “What?”

Yuri nodded and tried to release a calm and welcoming scent. “Victor, he’s sick. He wants you.”

Yuuri blinked quickly and took off past him, nearly knocking Yuri to the floor on the way by. He was right behind him as they reached the bathroom. _“Moya lyubov._ Can I come in?” He waited a moment before opening the door. “Oh Victor, you should have stayed home.” Yuri followed him in and stood just far enough way. “Shhhh.” He rubbed Victor’s back as he continued to throw up.

“Is he going to be okay?” Yuri shook in place. He’d never seen a male Omega pregnant before. It wasn’t as common as it used to be but it looked awful.

Yuuri nodded. “It’s harder on men. He’ll be okay once it passes.” He helped Victor to his feet. “I’m taking you home.”

Victor grumbled. “I’m pregnant, not dying," but he leaned on his husband nonetheless.

Yuuri walked them towards the door. “Thank you Yura. Come to dinner tonight?” Yuri nodded as he followed them out and nearly walked into Yuuri’s back. He was growling deep and menacing. He had Victor clutched to him and was glaring at someone. Yuri peaked around and saw Otabek frozen in place.

Otabek swallowed hard as his head started to lower until he spotted Yuri and a deep growl started to roll out of him. Yuri was between the two Alphas before he knew what he was doing. He locked eyes with Otabek. “Yuuri, please. Your mate needs you to take him home. You just want him safe, right?” Yuuri growled again and stepped forward. “Yuuri… please. Victor needs you. I can take care of myself. He’s more important.”

Otabek glared at the pair. “He started it. What were you doing in there?”

Yuri felt his hackles go up. “Helping Victor. He’s sick! Can’t you see that?” He stepped back. “Both of you, god! Yuuri, take your mate home! Otabek, get back on the ice. I am not your property!” He saw Victor smile before frowning again as another wave of nausea hit him. Otabek huffed and stood firm. “I’m not coming to either of you. Not while you two are acting like this.” Victor rolled his eyes and groaned dramatically at Yuuri. That got Yuuri’s attention and he broke eye contact with Otabek.

Yuri looked at Otabek who growled again and spun to storm back to the ice. Victor laughed slightly. "Fucking Alphas…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who put Plot in my Porn! I feel betrayed!


	4. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets up with JJ at Skate Canada... it goes as exactly like Yuri expected it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. You guys have been waiting for JJ! Here is is! Also this chapter is for [ Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte) and her Daddy Kink Love. 
> 
> Theme: Daddy Kink   
> Song:[ Is There Somewhere by Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mj4PwbnnZwY) It's kinda perfect.

 

Yuri held onto Victor’s arm as they walked through the airport. “Are you gonna be okay without Yuuri? You look a little pale.”

Victor brushed him off and nodded. “Yea. I’ll be fine. Just the flight was long. I just need to take my meds and sleep a bit. Again, I am pregnant not dying.” They had ended up with two layovers on the way to Canada and Victor had spent most of the time on the plane trying not to throw up and the time on the ground, actually throwing up. While he was doing quite a bit better in the last month he was still depending on meds to keep his food down. “I don’t think this pup likes flying.”

Yuri smiled. “Yea well, that’s gonna be a problem if he’s gonna be a world class skater.” Yuri grabbed their bags and shuffled them out the door to the waiting car.

Victor huffed a laugh. “What if she doesn’t want to skate?”

Yuri explained to the driver the hotel they were staying at and shook his head.  “Who wouldn’t want to skate with you two as parents?” Really. The kid had it made.

Victor laughed and leaned his head on Yuri’s shoulder. “Sure.” He yawned. “I’m sleepy. Just get me to my room so I can sleep this off. You good for dinner on your own?” He tilted his head up and looked at him knowingly.

Yuri sighed. “You know." Of course, he knew, Victor always knew.

Victor smiled. “I can’t say I’m happy about it and I know Yuuri is having a hard time… and Otabek. But you need to figure out this JJ thing. I feel like there is more there than you originally told us. How long as this been going on exactly?”

Yuri thought for a moment. “I don’t know really. I didn’t sleep with him until World’s my first senior year. It was like a week after him and Isabella split. He was in a rough spot and we had drinks, and well… yea. But I guess… Rostelecom Cup of the same season, that’s when he kissed me.” Yuri sighed looking at his phone, waiting for Jean to respond. “I freaked out. He wasn’t engaged yet but I guess things were already not going well. I was 15, and hadn’t kissed a guy before. Hell, I didn’t even know that was something I was really interested in. But then you had to leave and Yuuri was all freaking out. So we didn’t get a chance to talk until Barcelona and by that point he was engaged. He seemed happy.” Yuri shrugged. It should be hard to talk to Victor about this. Seeing as he was a part of this mess Yuri had created. But he seemed to be the only one willing to talk to him. Mila was dealing with her own life at the moment. She had just had her first son and was living in France for the foreseeable future. Being a Beta, she never got this _“Whole Dynamic”_ thing. But Victor had made plenty of questionable choices before Yuuri came and was willing to let Yuri work his way through them. Even if he wasn’t exactly happy about the way he was going about it.

Victor purred at him and pulled him close. “Come here.” He took Yuri’s hand and placed it on his lower abdomen. “Feel that?” Yuri raised his eyebrows and looked at the older Omega. “I never thought this would happen for me. I never thought I’d find someone who I could trust enough to have a child with.” A tear fell down his cheek. “Yuuri came into my life and showed me that I could be loved for who I was. I didn’t have to be someone else with him.” More tears fell. “Now I have this… this baby. This little life that is both of us. I never thought I could be this happy.”

Yuri wiped his tears away. Victor had been crying a lot the last month. He cried when he was happy, he cried when he was sad, he once cried because Yuri had eaten the last chip. Yuuri made him go buy more chips. “Oi, you’re getting all sappy again. I get it… I think.” Okay he didn’t get it. But anything to make him stop crying. Yuuri wasn’t here to fix him.

Victor wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “What I’m trying to say is, sometimes you have to look long and hard for what and who makes you happy. Sometimes it’s in the least likely place--like in a fucking small town in Japan."

Yuri nodded and laughed out. “Okay. Thanks, Old Man.” Victor pouted at him and laid his head on his shoulder again. Yuri didn’t move his hand from Victor until his phone chirped with a room number.

Victor whined slightly. “Are you sure about this? It’s a lot to go through. As your coach I have to tell you, I don’t approve.”

Yuri smiled at him. “I have to know…”

Victor nuzzled his neck. “Well, I made a career and life out of not listening to my coach about anything.” He closed his eyes. “Just… I’m here… I’ll always be here for you.”

* * *

 

Yuri took a deep breath and groaned before he knocked at the door. It was open before the last knock and he was pulled in. “Kitten!” Jean had him up against the wall and was kissing all over his face.

“Oh, come on! Get off me, you ass!” Yuri pushed the taller man and glared at him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Jean was always like this. He’d drive Yuri crazy until he finally gave in and let him have his way. It drove him up the walls. , while tearing down every wall Yuri had spent so long building up.

Jean froze and stepped back quickly. “You… smell different.” He looked Yuri up and down as if he’d see what made him smell different. His nose twitched and his eyes glazed over slightly.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Really? And how do I smell?” He cocked one hip to the side as he placed his hand on it.

Jean frowned deeply and it bothered Yuri more than he’d like to admit. He liked when Jean smiled, even if it was annoying half the time. He hadn’t told Jean yet about his newest life development. They weren’t exactly friends outside of bedrooms. Jean was pushing his jacket off him and smelling it. “Plums?” He picked up a strand of Yuri’s hair and smelled it lightly. “And just sweet.”… like cooked sugar?” Yuri swallowed slowly as Jean stepped back. “Oh… Yuri… you are a…a...”

Yuri placed his hands on Jean’s chest and pushed him until he was sitting on the bed. “Omega. Yea. It happened about two months ago. I’m not using suppressants. I’m not happy about it but I’m not gonna hide it like it’s something to be ashamed of.” Jean was looking at his hands and fidgeting them. It was something he did when he was nervous or upset. “Is that going to be a problem? I can leave.” Yuri turned, ready to pick his jacket up and go back to Victor. Then spend the evening cursing the asshat.

“No. Don’t go. It just… surprises me. I don’t have the best history with Omegas.” Jean was breathing hard and Yuri knew what was coming.

He spun around and rushed back to the taller man. “Hey. Look at me.” He cupped Jean’s face and tilted it up to look Yuri in the eyes. “Don’t go there. You have me here. You have your Kitten… your Baby.”

Jean smiled at him slowly. “Do I?” He ran his hands up Yuri’s sides and back down to his butt, before pulling him forward into his lap. “How long do I have Kitten this time?”

Yuri leaned forward and kissed him slow and sweet. He didn’t kiss anyone else like this. Only Jean. It was their little world they created whenever they were together. Outside this room they were bitter rivals, but in this room, they were this little scene. This was what Jean needed. He needed to not be JJ. “You have me all night. Maybe a little longer, after we talk.”

Jean kissed him back as he cupped his ass and squeezed lightly. “I don’t want to talk right now. I want my Kitten.” Yuri whined and rolled his hips softly. Everything was different with Jean. He wasn’t the Russian Punk, he was his Kitten. Jean would take care of him, Jean would protect him.

Yuri smiled into the kiss and held onto the man tighter. “Now you can do other things too. It’s like an upgrade.” He laughed as Jean pulled them down to the bed and flipped them.

Jean was nuzzling his neck. “I’m not a very good Alpha… I get angry easy, I get protective for no reason." He pulled back Yuri’s hair and looked at the bond mark. “You’ve been bitten… more than once.” He sat up and looked at Yuri with worry painted on his face.

Yuri sat up and cupped Jean's face again. “That is why we need to talk.” Jean sat up and got off the bed and walked to his fridge, pulling out a bottle of Rose’.

“I don’t normally drink before a competition but we have two days before the Short.” He popped the cork and poured it into two of the cheap hotel glasses. “Here, I have a feeling this is one of those talks that will go easier with Rosé.”

Yuri took the drink with a smile. “Isn’t everything easier with Rose’?” He took a sip, it was good but of course it was good. Jean always made sure Yuri had exactly what he wanted. “So, I-" The words died. He took another sip. “Okay… I slept with Yuuri and Victor,” Jean choked on his drink and sat down, “during my presentation heat.”

Jean blinked and looked down his glass. He poured another and looked at Yuri. “Okay… not what I expected. I thought,… Beks…”

Yuri’s face fell. “Well…” Jean's face fell and looked at his glass. “I slept with him after.” Jean finished his second glass as Yuri finished his first. “There is more.”

“Of course, there is… there are bite marks.” Jean sighed. “You bonded…”

“-with all of them. I want to bond with you.” Yuri stood as Jean dropped his glass to the floor. Luckily it didn’t break. “Jean, I’ve thought about this.” He had crawled back into his lap and sat his glass down. “This thing we have, I don’t hate it.”

Jean looked at him pleading. “I’ve asked you to be with me every time for the last two and a half years. You always said what we have is only for the bedroom.” He searched Yuri’s face. “Now you want to try… now that you’re an Omega?”

Yuri kissed his forehead. “Well, like I said. I’ve been thinking. I’m different with you. I want to see if this is something I can do. I bonded with the others and I feel like you should have the same respect.” He groaned. This was harder than he expected and, even after all this time, he still wasn’t great with words.  “Listen, I have no idea what I’m doing. Yuuri is pissed at me. Victor is pregnant and crying all the time. I ruined Otabek’s relationship… and ended up with a black eye and now we're in this odd place. I’m fucking trying to tell you I do like you and that maybe this is something that can be out of the bedroom! This is all I can think to give you. Come on Jean… help me here. I don’t know what to do!” He was shaking and on the verge of tears. He was scared that the only person who he could be weak with, would dump him on his ass and he’d have no one. He’d fucked things up with Otabek and didn’t know if they would ever be fixed. He loved him so much, but he didn’t know if he could be this shinning beacon that Otabek had spent so many years building in his head. Now Jean was looking at him like he was… a crazed Omega. He couldn’t lose Jean too, he just couldn’t. A tear rolled down his cheek as he clinched his jaw. “Jean…”

“Woah, woah. Kitten. It’s okay.” He kissed Yuri a few times quickly. “I get it, okay? You’ve had a hell of a few months. You should have called me. I would have come to you, I would have protected you from yourself.” He took a deep breath and released warm scent for Yuri. He felt his skin tingle and his head clear from the impending panic attack. “Okay, we can do that, we can bond. But, you’ve had two bonds so far., one with a mated pair. It’s not healthy to switch bonds up like that. It can mess up your heats, or make you sick. It can confuse your Omega. If we do this, no more bonds until your next heat.”. At least try for me? Okay?” He was searching his face as Yuri nodded.

Yuri relaxed further. He was searching his face as Yuri nodded. Jean really did seem to care. “How do… you know so much about Omegas?”

Jean smiled. “I was with Isabella for four years and we were bonded for a good part of that. We shared heats and ruts together for years. I presented at 15.” He shrugged.  “Also, I have a brother and a sister that are Omega. My sister had a phase when she was a teen. She got really sick cause she bonded with too many people in a short time.”

Yuri sat back. He had never thought about what he might be putting his body through. “I get that. Okay, yes. No more bonds until my next heat in January.” He kissed Jean again slowly. “So… will this affect you in competition?”

Jean smiled. “No, not that much. I was bonded to Isabella through a lot. Will it mess with you?” He nuzzled Yuri’s neck as he kissed his way down to his collarbone. “Also, is that why you said maybe longer?” He could hear the hope in Jean’s voice.

Yuri smiled as he rolled his head back. “Yea. Think you have room at your rink for a hot blonde?” He tangled his fingers in Jean’s hair. “My next competition is Rostelecom Cup, so as long as I train and send videos to Victor..."He pulled Jean up into another soft kiss. “Think you have room on your couch?”

Jean pulled back and grinned. “I’m pretty sure we can make all of that work.”. But, if you think I’m letting something as pretty as you sleep on a couch… you’re crazier than me.” He stood and took Yuri with him, landing on the bed with Yuri on top of him. “Now, did you miss Daddy?”

Yuri grinned wide as he sat up and he softened his features. “Oh, so much.” He was glad to have all the messy shit out of the way. This was what he needed right now. He needed Jean to hold him, to treat him with the care he knew only Jean had ever been able to could do.

Jean’s hands moved up his side, catching his shirt and pulling it off. “Who marked up my Kitten?” Yuri knew he had marks from Otabek still, they were lighter and mostly faded but he worried it would anger Jean. He released a calm scent and ducked his head.

“You know who. I’m sorry. I should have been better, I should have been clean.” He leaned forward and ran his hands through Jean’s hair. "I should have been a pretty Kitten for you.”

Jean melted, like he always did. He was smiling as he gently flipped them. “You are always pretty. Such a perfect Kitten.” He reached down and kissed each mark on Yuri’s body. By the time Jean finished, Yuri was laying lax on the bed and he let out a low purr.

Jean’s head popped up, a broad smile on his face. “Kitten purred! Kitten smells so sweet. Sugar Plum… fairy?”

Yuri pouted and squirmed. He knew his face was bright red. He had never consciously purred and he didn’t know what it meant. “Daddy, I’m scared.” He was so open now. Jean could see it all and he was okay with everything Yuri was.

Jean tilted his head as he leaned down and kissed up his side. “Daddy will take care of you. Gonna… gonna bite you. Let you see everything.” He had reached Yuri’s neck and was kissing around his mark softly. “Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you… but it will be quick, I promise.”

Yuri was lost in the moment, in the scene already. “Daddy… Alpha, please.” He rolled his hips up and wrapped his arms around the large Alpha above of him. “Make me feel.” Jean growled low and latched his teeth onto the raised gland. Pressing slowly until his teeth finally broke the skin. Yuri gasped and felt slick rush out of him. “Oh, Daddy! More!”

Jean growled deeper and tightened his teeth. His strong scent filled the room and sunk into Yuri. It was such a welcoming scent. Fresh rain and earth, safety. When he finally pulled back and licked at the sore wound he was shaking slightly. “Kit- ...Kitten… safe. I’ll keep you safe.”

Yuri moaned and pulled the Alpha’s neck to him, wasting no time biting down. This time was different that the last ones. There was a flash of feelings, so many feelings. Jean felt so much for him and he was just as scared. As quickly as the feelings came they faded into the background of his mind. Jean was kissing his chest and unclasping his pants. “Alpha… Daddy… _Alllllllphhhhha_ … so much.”

Jean looked up at him with a frown. “For you, all for you.” Yuri drifted for a moment in the freedom he felt, the love.

Before he knew it, he was naked and Jean was taking him in his mouth. “Ah!” He nearly curled in half off the bed. Jean’s mouth was a magical place. He could keep Yuri on edge for hours and keep him in that place of ecstasy just before coming. “Alpha, oh… Oh!” He pressed up into the warm mouth and rolled his hips as the soft tongue worked around him to bring him closer and closer to that wonderful edge.

Yuri was soaking the bed by the time Jean finally moved his hands back to test him. He popped off him with a moan. “Oh Kitten, so wet. Making such a mess.” He grinned at him as he kissed up his thigh and bent his leg in on him, and then the other. Yuri reached out and grabbed his thighs with a sigh. He knew what was coming, Jean always turned him to complete gel before he made love to him. He wanted Yuri completely relaxed.

What he wasn’t expecting was that as soon as Jean’s soft tongue ran over his drenched hole, he nearly passed out right there. “Oh! Daddy! Fuuuuuuuu” He’d never been this sensitive and this was certainly not the first time he’d had this done to him since he had presented. “Alpha!” Jean was working his tongue slowly into him and pumping his hand up and down Yuri’s hard cock as he came on his stomach. He knew he was far from done; Jean would never stop at one. He’d have Yuri coming as many times as he thought Yuri needed.

He was still plunging his tongue into his spasming hole when he added a finger alongside, curling them both just right. Yuri was lost to how many orgasms he'd had as Jean worked him at a slow torturous pace. He was covered in cum and panting, and only able to moan out slowly as Jean pulled his face away and sat up. “Such a tasty Omega.” He licked his lips before standing to take his clothes off. Yuri really wished he could enjoy the show but he was already so fucked out. He vaguely wondered what it would be like to share a heat with Jean. Would he even survive it?

"Daddy. Alpha, need… need..." Yuri couldn’t form words so he pushed them through the bond. A bond that rumbled in the background as a low hum of _devotion_ . He needed this Alpha in him right now. He could feel his Omega begging to come to the surface, he was drawn to this caring Alpha like nothing before.

Jean growled as he grabbed Yuri’s hips and flipped him to his hands and knees. “Good Kitten, take your milk.” He pressed into him in a slow nearly painful speed, until he bottomed out. “Good?”

Yuri gasped at Jean’s size each time. He wasn’t as large as Otabek, but he just hit places the others didn’t. He nodded franticly. “Alpha, make me yours.”

Something snapped in Jean. For a moment, the scene dropped and something else came to the surface. He slammed into Yuri with unexpected force that rocked him down to his elbows. “Omega. My Omega. No one else. Keep you safe.” He thrust into him as Yuri cried out for him.

Finally, his thrusts became slow pulls and snaps forward. “Fill you up. Knot you.”

Yuri was lost in the scene, in the bond, in Jean. He wasn’t in control anymore. His Omega was completely in charge and was playing this game with Jean’s Alpha. Jean and Yuri were nothing more than vessels. Yuri could hear himself yelling out. “Breed me! Make me fat with them. Mate…”

Jean let out a yell and stilled behind him and his knot inflated quickly and he came so hard. “Mine! My Kitten! My Omega.” He was rocking into him and pulling Yuri’s hips close to him as he continued to come. Yuri came dry with a shout as he collapsed onto the bed, still attached to Jean.

Yuri let Jean roll them on their side and pull him even tighter, petting his hair. “Such a good Kitten, such a perfect Omega.” He nuzzled Yuri’s neck and kissed his fresh bond. Yuri relaxed into the kiss. His head was still in between the scene and reality. He could feel Jean’s emotions course through him. They weren’t near as strong as the others. Perhaps it was the fact that he had more experience with controlling his emotions through a bond. Maybe it just wasn’t a strong bond. But he could feel it. _Devotion and Protection_. It rolled off him in waves. He would protect Yuri to his dying breath if that was what Yuri needed from him.

“Alpha… Daddy… oh…” His head spun slightly as he waited for Jean’s knot to deflate. He wanted to look him in the eyes. He wanted to see those blue eyes that looked at him with so much care. He was coming back into his own mind and the world was brightening again. “Jean… fuck.”

“Yuri,  I have to tell you something.” Jean had stopped kissing him and was fidgeting with his fingers around Yuri’s waist.

Yuri leaned his head back into the firm Alpha. “Okay.” He wanted to stay like this, in this pleasant bubble.

Jean took a deep breath. “I can’t give you babies.” He tighten his fingers on Yuri’s stomach and shook behind him.

Yuri jerked and pulled on the knot with a hiss. “Ah! Um, I wasn’t really thinking that far ahead…” He relaxed into Jean’s touch again. “What brought this on?"

“You said breed you. I can’t do that.” He dug his head further into Yuri’s neck. “It’s why Izzy left. She tried, she really did, but she just couldn’t imagine not having a baby that was ours. So, she… she left me.” Yuri felt tears run down his skin.

“Jean, listen to me.” He really wished this fucking knot would go down so he could look him in the eyes. “Listen to me, okay?” He took a deep breath. “I don’t need that. It wasn’t something I ever really wanted. And if--and this is still a big if--that point ever came, there are so many ways to have children. She was a coward, Jean. She wanted to have a baby the easy way and when it got hard she ran away. I’ve never run away from something hard.” Well except I have kind of run to Canada. Yuri shook his head and breathed deep. “You have me for three weeks. Let’s try and see if we can _not_ hate each other outside a bedroom before we talk about that shit.”

Jean laughed. The vibrations rumbling through Yuri and right down to the knot. “Okay, I can do that.” He jerked, “WAIT!” He nearly shouted in Yuri’s year. “Victor is pregnant!? That means… Yuuri?!”

Yuri groaned. “Fuck! Um, you never heard that." Victor was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! We've introduced the 4 men in Yuri's Hot Mess life. Who will he choose? You do you hold a flag for? Tell me in he comments! I might have some gifts for you if I get enough responses.


	5. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri makes a choice. But is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go! Who will Yuri choose and will it be the right choice?!
> 
> Theme: Possessiveness or Jealousy
> 
> Songs:   
> [Scared To Be Lonely by Martin Garrix](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf7dJJiXFtk)  
> [ Hurricane by Fleurie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pD9zp18Zp_8) :This one is kinda the theme of the entire second part of the chapter. It has a flow to it that makes it almost movie-score-like. The tension, and it builds up. I imagine at different points in the song it could be from anyone involved in the scene.

 

Yuri glared at Jean. It had been almost three weeks and he was leaving for the Rostelecom Cup in only a few days. Jean had punched a rink worker for putting his hand on Yuri’s shoulder and this was not the first time Jean had jumped to a conclusion. Jean was sitting on the floor of his bedroom with his head in his hands. “I’m sorry.” He was rocking slowly back and forth. “I’m so sorry.”

Yuri could feel the regret rolling off him and the desperation for Yuri to forgive him. “I know, I know.” He sat down next to the upset Alpha. “I’ve told you, I don’t need you to do that. I can take care of myself.” Jean leaned on him and nuzzled his neck. “Oh Jean.” He sighed and melted into Jean, letting the Alpha hold him. “I’m here.”

The shaking Alpha finally relaxed. “This isn’t working, is it?” There it was. The thing the two of them couldn’t bear to say the last week. Jean was wonderful, he was caring and Yuri knew he’d be a wonderful mate, but Yuri needed the freedom that Jean just wasn’t able to give. He was far from controlling, it wasn’t that Jean stopped him from doing things. Just, Jean wanted him safe and would act on impulse. It was more than Yuri could keep up with. Jean needed someone that could let him protect them but also put him in his place when he got out of line. Yuri took one look at his upset face and couldn’t bear to yell at him. Yuri was a flirt, he always had been, but for Jean it was panic inducing. Everything went back to Isabella and her abandonment of him after so many years of bonding with him. Yuri had told him he would never just leave him like that. He cared too much for him. But it was now ingrained in his DNA that he hadn’t been enough for an Omega, that he had failed as an Alpha.

Yuri sighed again and wrapped his arms around his lover. “No," he took a shaky breath, "it’s not.” He rubbed up Jeans arms and kissed his neck. “You need someone that will let you protect them. I just can’t do that, not in the way you need. You need someone that will push back, someone that will show you the devotion you give them. You’ll find them. Even if I have to throw every Omega I find at you.”

Jean snorted a laugh. “Yuri the match maker? That should go well.” He turned and captured Yuri’s lips. “Does that mean we can’t do this until you leave. 'Cause… I really like this.”

Yuri crawled into his lap. “You’re kidding, right? I love you Jean. That’s not changing. I just can’t love you the way you need. Plus, I’m not giving up sex this good just because we can’t be Mates!” He pressed his lips back to the Alpha and wiggled more into his lap. “No Daddy. I want you Jean. I want the Alpha that wants to protect, that wants me all to himself. Can you show me that Jean?”

The Alpha growled into the kiss and pulled Yuri’s hair back, breaking the kiss. “Are you sure you want that? You want Alpha? He’s kind of an ass.”

His hand tightened in Yuri’s hair as the Omega groaned into the pain. “I want both of you, Jean. I want you to show me why you’re a good Alpha. Show me.” He pulled on the hold and locked eyes with Jean before letting out a long purr from deep in his throat.

Yuri let out a sound that could only be described as a squawk as he landed on his back, a growling Alpha above him. “You flirt with other Alphas… you let them touch you….” Jean was nosing at his nearly faded bond mark and growling deeper.

Yuri whined as he winced into the embrace. He needed Jean to give up the battle for one moment. His Alpha was so different than the outside Jean. He bottled his Alpha up so long that when he finally let him have any control all he could do was lash out at the first Alpha or Beta that was near what he saw as his. It had become very obvious in the last few weeks that Jean was over compensating for his lack of fertility. His Alpha felt like a failure and was fixing it the only way he knew how--protect his Omega. Yuri could be happy with him, he knew he could, but for some reason Jean was scared to let his Alpha have any control around Yuri, like he was afraid of breaking his precious Omega.

Yuri moaned finally and relaxed. “I do. I let them bond me too. What are you going to do? You can’t bond me. I don’t consent.” Yuri raised his hips to press into the growling man. “You want to punish me? You won’t hurt me Alpha… you won’t hurt me.”

Jean yelled out, angry, and flipped Yuri. His chest slammed to the floor hard. He rested his cheek on the floor and purred again. Jean was pulling at his pants and pawing at his shirt before, with a frustrated grunt, he tore the fabric down the middle. “You tease.” The words rolled out in a growl. “You drive me crazy." Jean was biting down Yuri’s back harshly, he could feel blood dripping from a few of the bites. “Mark you. Don’t need to bond you for them to know.”

Yuri moaned into the pain and arched his back into each bite. “Jeeean. Fuck! Alpha.” Jean was moaning behind him. His hands slowly worked their way up his thighs, leaving bruising finger prints in their wake. “Leave your mark.”

Jean’s hands and mouth met on Yuri’s firm ass cheek, with a firm grasp he latched onto the skin and bit hard. Yuri felt the scream ripping out of him before he heard it. He smashed his face into the carpet and screamed more. He didn’t dare try and move away. Jean growled into him and slipped his free hand between Yuri’s cheeks, pressing a single finger into his wet hole. “Mine.” His mouth lifted from Yuri’s cheek and growled even more.

Yuri moaned loudly. “Yours. Yours. Yes, yours.” Every fiber of his body was tingling, the bond was weak but he could feel the desperation in Jean. The absolute need to claim him fully at least once before they parted. Yuri wanted him to. He’d been exactly what Yuri had needed these last few weeks. They’d spoke about everything Yuri had done and all he’d hurt. He’d guided him, even if it hurt him to suggest another Alpha might be a better match for Yuri. He would always love Jean. This Alpha would be a mark on his soul for his entire life.

Jean was up to three fingers when Yuri started to push back and whine loudly. “Please Alpha.” He started to raise to his elbow and turn.

With a quick snap of a growl, he was back face first on the carpet. “Stay down.” Teeth latched onto the back of his neck and bit down. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to let Yuri know he could. Yuri was frozen, his whole body seized up and pleasure burst through him as Jean pushed his hard dick into him faster than he ever had before. He wasn’t going easy on Yuri, he was showing Yuri he was strong. Yuri yelped as his hips were pulled up and he was slammed into again. The teeth on his neck shifted and Yuri came with a scream. “Miiiiiine!” Jean was still slamming into him, with no intention of slowing down.

At the intense orgasm, his Omega burst through. Yuri let himself float, while his Omega took over. “Alpha! More. Harder. Prove it.” He slammed his hips back and rocked up into the punishing thrusts.

Jean was a mess above him, his growls and grunts bleeding into each other with each snap of his hips. Yuri’s hips burned as short nails dug into his pearly skin. This controlled Alpha was coming apart at the seams and Yuri was feeling it all. Alpha was at the surface, scraping and clawing to be let out more. Jean was keeping him in check with each thrust and each scream. “You will remember me. You will feel me forever.” He snapped into Yuri again and arched his back as his knot inflated larger than Yuri was used to and a warm stream shot into him with speeds that made his head spin.

The entire moment had Yuri coming again and shaking as the pair fell to their sides. Jean wasn’t moving behind him. His breath was shallow and he was so still. “Jean… Alpha.” Yuri shook himself and moved the knot. “Jean… come on. JEAN!” He sent a wave of panic through the bond.

Jean startled with a jerk behind him and gasped. “Ah! Ow!” He pulled on the knot in Yuri before relaxing into him. “Fuck… sorry. What happened?”

Yuri breathed slowly and leaned back into the warm chest behind him. “You passed out.” He let out a low purr and curled as best as he could. “Do you remember any of that? You were pretty gone.”

Jean moaned into Yuri’s neck and licked at the sore skin on the back of his neck. “Yes? It was like watching it from the outside. You forced my Alpha out."

The knot was deflating already. Yuri pulled off him and turned around in Jean’s embrace. “You did so good. See? Not hurt. You can control him. Let him come out more often and maybe you will stop punching people.” Yuri kissed the underside of the chin above him. “I swear, how you manage to keep that out of the press…”

Jean grumbled. “My parents. Money. Knowing the right people.” He pulled Yuri to his chest and sighed. “You’ve picked, haven’t you? You know who you want to be with. It's... it’s not me.”

Yuri pulled away and looked up at Jean. His face was calm and collected. He couldn’t resist pulling him into a deep kiss. “Yes, I have, but I want to wait. I need to talk to him, I’m not sure if he still wants me. After the Cup. I have to get into the Grand Prix Final.”

Jean kissed him again. “He would be stupid to not want you and you will take the cup for sure. You’re only real competition is Otabek.” They laid like that in silence for a long time. Yuri was nearly asleep when he felt Jean move slightly.

He pulled away slightly to rest his forehead on Yuri’s. His voice barely a whisper.  “Thank you. Thank you for letting me know you. For letting me love you. I’ll be here for you always, I’ll be your friend.”

* * *

 

News that Yuuri was pulling from the Gran Prix Series hit while Yuri was still in the air. By the time he landed he was swarmed by reporters asking him if Victor’s lack of public appearances had anything to do with it or if Yuuri was pregnant. There were even more at the hotel. Yuri glared at the lot and pushed past. Suddenly a set of arms was around him and pulling him down a long hall with a barrier up. He looked up to see the tell-tale leather jacket. “Welcome home, Yura.”

“Beka…” Yuri sighed and pulled his friend into his arms. His smell surrounded them as they stood in the empty hall of the hotel. “I missed you so much. I’m so sorry for all the trouble I caused.” He nuzzled into the chest in front of him.

“I missed you too, so much. Give me your card and stuff, I’ll check you in. Victor and Yuuri are in room 822. I’ll meet you there.” He handed Yuri his spare room key. It was standard at this point after all these years.

Yuri nodded and headed for the stairs. He could use the run up the stairs to clear his head. Why was Yuuri really pulling out of the Series? By the time he reached the door and knocked, he was a mess of sweat and emotions.

Victor opened the door and smiled broadly. “Yura! Come in. Yuuri is showering.” Victor was wearing one of his tight workout shirts and just under his belly button was a small bump, hardly noticeable.

Yuri walked up and placed his hand on the small pooch. “Dude… you’re really pregnant! Like there is a… a thing in there.” He was in awe of it. He’d never seen Victor with any kind of fat on his body. He’d always been this powerhouse of muscle and firm lines. But as he looked up at the silver haired man, he saw that his face was slightly puffy and his hair was out of place. Despite all that he looked so happy it radiated off him in waves. “How the hell did you get pass the reporters, you fucking look pregnant.”

“Back entrance and luck. I asked Phichit to make a scene. So he kissed Seung Gil.” Yuri spun around at Yuuri’s voice. He held in a gasp as he looked at his friend. He was pale. His hair was freshly washed, but it looked oily. He smiled softly at Yuri and opened his arms. “Come here.”

Yuri rushed into his arms. “Yuuri. Why are you not competing?” He smelled him and sighed. He smelled welcoming but forced. He was hiding something. Yuri ran his arms up the Alpha’s back and felt his ribs, he’d lost weight, a lot of weight. For Yuuri, that was worrisome. “What’s going on?!” He pulled back and looked at the two.

Victor sat on the bed and laid back. “The baby. Every time I get sick, he gets sick. Then he stresses about me to the point where he can’t eat.” He poked his head up and glared at his Mate. “He’s been a handful. I couldn’t let him skate like this.” He laid his head back down right as the door sounded with a soft knock. Yuuri groaned and went to answer it.

Otabek lowered his head as he walked past Yuuri and brought Yuri his luggage and room keys. “Sorry it took so long. Phichit and Seung Gil were creating an international scene. Is Seung Gil even competing?”

Victor laughed from the bed. “No. He’s already in the Final. He’s here for Phichit. But they aren’t together.… Phichit was very clear about that.”

Otabek snorted. “That’s not what I saw downstairs.” He laid his hand on Yuri’s lower back. “Dinner? After you settle. Yuuri? Victor?”

Yuuri took a deep breath in. “We’ll pass. I don’t want to put Victor in front of the press. Have fun.” His jaw was clenched tight as he watched the two.

Otabek removed his hand from Yuri’s back slowly and took Yuri’s luggage. “Very well. Yura? Let’s get you settled in.”

Yuri looked between the two Alphas. This wasn’t gonna be easy. He took a breath and raised his chin. No, he had a competition to win. He didn’t have time to deal with two Alphas in a pissing contest. “Yea. Then food. The food on the plane was not edible.” He turned to Victor. “Tomorrow morning?”

Victor sat up and nodded. “Yes. I want to see how much you’ve been slacking off. Be at the rink at 8am sharp. If I’m not there right away, work through your warm ups and run both programs until I get there.”

* * *

 

The rest of the competition went smoothly. He took silver and Otabek took gold. He’d been able to see his grandfather in his new assisted living home he had moved into the year before. He had told him all about his poor life choices in the last 3 months, which had been rewarded with a rolled-up newspaper hitting him on the head. Yuri had just nodded at the man who knew him better than anyone else. He was an idiot. They also managed to keep Victor and Yuuri’s secret out of the press. Thanks to an increasingly PDA-friendly Phichit and Seung Gil who took it as a personal mission to keep the cameras on them. Yuri was watching them at the hotel on the last day. “I do not get this. Where did this come from?”

Yuuri walked up to him, with a grumbling Victor next to him. “Oh, they’ve had this game going since Juniors. Eventually one of them will piss the other off and they’ll break up, only to be back together next season.” Victor huffed next to him and walked away towards the door. Yuri raised his eyebrows at the Omega's Mate. “Oh, him? Don’t worry about it. He’s pouting.” He placed his hand on Yuri’s back. “Come on. I want him to eat before the flight, it might help his mood some.”

The flight home was fairly quick. He and Otabek sat next to each other, sleeping most of the flight. By the time they landed, he was stiff and hungry. “Food…”

Otabek snorted. “I have a meeting I have to go to this evening.” He walked next to Yuri. “Lunch tomorrow?”

Yuri nodded. He was happy things seemed to be back to normal between them. As long as Yuuri wasn’t around. He needed to speak to him and had hoped dinner would be a good chance. Lunch would work too. He didn’t want to rush this particular conversation.

After a quick dinner Yuri was back in his cold apartment. It wasn’t home, it just didn’t feel right. He dropped his bag and flopped down on his couch. He hadn’t been alone much lately. Even after he moved in, he had spent nights eating dinner with Yuuri and Victor. There were also the nights he was expected for dinner at Lilia’s at promptly 7pm. Then he’d been with Jean. He felt a twinge of pain run through him at the thought of the Alpha alone. If there was one thing he’d learned in the three short weeks, it was that Jean was lonely. He filled any amount of free time he had with working on music, his clothing line, or volunteering. His time with Yuri had been the most break he’d taken in years. Yuri sighed as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, light was peeking through his large windows. With a groan, he pulled up his phone that was nearly dead. It was 5am and he had a few hours until he had to be at the rink, but he wasn’t getting back to sleep. He might as well get up and move around. He plugged his phone in and went to unpack his suitcase. Even with taking his time he was still an hour early when he got to the rink. He might as well get some extra practice in today, clear his head from all the drama.

What he didn’t expect to see was Otabek stretching in the gym when he walked by. “Oi, Beka. You’re here early.” He sat down next to him and laid out into a split.

Otabek sat up. “I moved my practice time up so I could have my evenings more.” He stood and went to the weight machine. “Why are you?”

Yuri smiled. “Woke up early. I think my body is all messed up still on the time zones. Also, I kinda got used to getting up super early. Jean gets up at like 4am, the freak.”

Otabek smiled fondly “Jean has always been like that. I don’t think he sleeps more than 6 hours a night if he can get away with it.”

Yuri leaned on one of the weight machines. “Yea, but-” Yuri cut himself off. There used to be a time Yuri could talk about his flings or one-night stands with Otabek. But those days felt like they were long gone. They needed to talk. “Beka, can we talk?”

The weight machine rumbled with a loud clink as Otabek stopped and stared at Yuri. “Yea, we need to.”

“Beka, I-“ but Otabek cut him off.

“I’m leaving.” Otabek dropped his eyes. “I can’t hear what you have to say next. If you choose me I’ll stay. I’ll give you anything you want and we still won’t be as happy as we are right now as friends. But if you tell me you’ve picked them… I can’t hear that either. It just hurts too much. So I’m leaving. Leo got me a place at his rink in Vancouver. I leave in a few days.” He walked up Yuri and looked in his eyes. “This isn’t forever. But I need my time now. You took yours and left us here to pick up the pieces. Now give me my space.”

Yuri sniffled and felt the wetness on his cheeks. When had he started crying? “Oh, Beka. I’m sorry.” He threw his arms around his friend and pulled him tight to him. “I get it, but that doesn’t make this any less fucked up.”

Yuri snapped his head around as he heard a deep growl. “Really? Can’t I get away for one morning?!” Yuuri was looking at him, his eyes burning into the two of them.

Otabek pushed Yuri away. “Yuuri, listen to me. We weren’t-“

Yuuri’s fist collided with Otabek’s face in a cracking pop. Yuri stared at the scene in shock., seeing one of the nicest people he knew actually punch someone with enough force to drop them to the ground; was enough shock to daze the Omega. Yuuri was gearing up to land another punch as Otabek growled from the ground. “Yuuri! What the fuck?! Stop it!” He was pulling Yuuri back before he could all out jump on Otabek when Victor burst into the room. “Victor, what the fuck is wrong with him?”

Victor was in front of them and pulling Yuuri’s face to his, looking at his eyes closely. “Shit. Otabek. Go home, now!” Yuri tried to lean over to see Yuuri’s eyes but Victor had put himself between the two. “Yura, go.” He shushed Yuuri and pushed his hair back. His voice lowered to a pained whisper. “You’ve done enough. Just go.” Otabek was scrambling out the door as fast as possible.

Yuri felt like _he’d_ been punched. Was this his fault? What had he done to Yuuri? “No, Victor. What's happening?  Please let me help. Let me fix this, please.” His voice was near shrill by the time Victor finally spared him a glance.

“Fine. We need to get him home. Go to my office and get my car keys. Bring the car out front. We need to get him out of here before anyone sees him. Alphas end up in jail when this happens." He didn't remove his eyes from Yuuri’s, who was looking at him frozen, as if Victor was the only thing holding him together. “I’m going to guide him out front in a few minutes. Hurry.” He shushed mate as he pressed his fingers into their bond mark.

Yuri was already running full speed down the hall to the old office at the end of the locker room. He burst into the room and found Victor’s coat. The keys were in the pocket. He grabbed the whole coat, then raced to the front door and out to the parking lot. Victor always parked his car in the same spot at the end of the first row. He was in the car and in front of the main doors before his brain fully processed the functions. “Victor!" He shouted to Victor who was walking Yuuri backwards towards the car. He jumped up and opened the door for them.

Victor backed into the seat pulling Yuuri with him. Yuuri wasn’t making any sounds. For as angry as he looked, he should be growling or something. But he wasn’t doing anything but staring at Victor. One of his hands was on Victor’s small bump and Victor was talking to him in low whispers as Yuri focused on not killing them.

As they got Yuuri into the house, Victor let go of him and Yuuri screamed. It sounded like a wounded animal that could attack at any moment. It shook Yuri to the core and he felt his knees go weak. That’s when he finally got a good look at Yuuri’s eyes. Around the light brown he loved so much was a red ring. “Victor, what's-“

“You!” Victor’s voice broke on the single syllable. “You rejected him! Then went and fucking bonded with an Alpha that was weaker than him. Then you ran off to the other side of the planet,… to another Alpha. You rejected him and never gave him a reason. You just moved on.” Victor was holding Yuuri and rocking. “If we don’t calm him down he could go into an Alpha rage. He won’t hurt me because of the baby, but he could kill you. Do you understand what you’ve done? We love you and you just left.”. You turned us down but never told us why.” Yuuri rumbled lightly and started to pull away from Victor.

Yuri was confused. “But… Jean and Otabek seem fine."

Victor growled. “They knew. They accepted. They were given reasons. You didn’t give us any of that! Then you're all over Otabek at the Cup. He hasn’t been eating, he hasn’t been sleeping.… He’s so weak.”

Yuri’s head was spinning. He’d done this to Yuuri, he’d hurt him so much and Victor had been trying to hold it all together. This whole time Victor had been in the middle of it all. “I had chosen you.” His voice was barely a whisper.

“What?” Victor was growling.

“I had already chosen you. I choose you, Victor.” He looked at Yuuri, the man who had helped him when he didn’t have to. Who had declared on multiple occasions he wanted to be his Mate. He was suffering. “I choose him. I... I was going to tell you.” He fell to his knees. “What do I do? Victor, how do I fix this” He looked to the older Omega as he pleaded for some answer.

Victor looked at him as he shook slightly. “Okay. Let him bond you. It'll hurt. I’ll try and keep him from going too deep. But…” He looked at his mate and pushed his hair back. “He’s so far already. I didn’t notice… I should have.” He took a deep and forced his scent into the room. “Once we have him calmed down he’ll crash. We have to stay with him until he comes back.” He pulled Yuri back up and frowned at him. “He won’t remember much. It might come back to him in pieces. I don’t know.”

Yuri looked into the raging Alpha’s eyes. Bond. Jean had told him it could be dangerous, it could make him sick. But Yuuri was going to hurt himself or someone if he didn’t come down soon. He looked at Victor one last time before closing his eyes and letting his head fall to the side. The sharp pain before was nothing compared to the sheer fire ripping through his neck and into his veins. He let out a scream and tried to pull away as soon as it started. But Yuuri had his shoulders in a vice grip. “Yura, stop. Don’t fight, please.” He leaned his head on his other shoulder. “I’m sorry. This isn’t how this should happen. I’m sorry.”

Yuri couldn’t speak. He kept trying to take deep breaths, only for them to cut off in gasps. It hurt so much. But he realized it wasn’t just physical pain he was feeling. It was Yuuri and his pain. It overrode everything in his system and he choked out a cry as tears fell down his face. “Alph-.” The bite tightened more with a growl. _Stop._ He pleaded through the bond as he begged Yuuri to stop. He looked to Victor who was whispering in Yuuri’s ear. Yuri looked at them and took another breath. _Alpha._ He pushed his love through the bond. He pushed all the feelings he’s ever felt for Yuuri at him. He imagined their future. A home, children, a family.

Yuuri started to sink to the floor. He was still attached and Yuri scrambled to follow him to the floor. Victor was next to them. “He’s crashing. He’ll let go in a moment. It worked.” Yuri could feel the bond evening out finally.

Yuuri’s mouth slipped from his throat and he fell the remaining way to the floor. His mouth and chin were covered in blood. “Yuri, get that cleaned now and meet me in the bedroom. We don’t have enough time to create a nest right now. But if we both hold him, he’ll come out of it. Go. Go!”

Yuri cleaned the nasty wound as best as he could. His gland was bright red, even when cleaned of the blood. The bite was deep and the skin lifted on one side. It would scar long after the bond faded. This was a bite like the old days. A bond mark that would never fade on its own. He tried not to look at the gruesome wound as he tapped white gaze to his neck and made his way to the master bedroom. “Should I undress?”

Victor was laying in the bed facing Yuuri, he had one hand holding Yuuri’s hand to the bump that was naked to the air. When he saw Yuri, he shook his head. “No, the nest doesn’t smell like you. Keep your clothes on.”

Yuri crawled into bed with the pair and laid behind Yuuri. His arms reached over for one of Victor’s hands. He smiled as his hand was laid on the baby bump also. Yuri relaxed into the bond. The three sets of emotions finally separating. Yuuri’s pain and anger, Victor’s love and panic, and his fear and confusion. What happened now? He’d made a choice and this was not a normal bond, he knew it would last longer than the others and carried much more meaning than any other. He was a Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Whose mad at me? Well make sure you are subbed to this story. I might have a few gifts for you people who wanted JJ or Otabek... Just saying. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please share and comment!


	6. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will become of our trio now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Exhibitionism or Public Sex  
> Song:[Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBVyqK2IW_g)

 

“Yura? Yura? YURA?!” Yuri jerked awake at Yuuri’s panicked voice and winced as he felt himself stuck to the bed, something pulling on the wound on his neck. “You’re hurt!”

Yuri looked up at the Alpha and groaned. “Yes, I am. Thanks for that.” He peeled his neck off the sheets and noticed the large red patch on the light blue sheets. “Fuck. Fuck. Victor.” Victor was already sitting up but hadn’t opened his eyes fully. When he finally looked at the mark his face paled as he ran to the bathroom and threw up. “Great.”

Yuuri was frozen as he looked at him. “What happened? Who did this?! What are you doing here? Why do you smell-“ He cut himself off and looked around. “Oh god! I did that! What the hell happened!?! Victor!”

Victor stuck his head out of the bathroom, looking slightly green. “Just clean him up and pull the sheets. We’ll explain everything.” He swallowed. “Apparently, I can’t stand the site of blood at the moment or… or the smell.” He spun on his heel again and darted back into the bathroom.

Yuri rolled his eyes and crawled off the bed. “Come on. I’ll explain in the other bathroom. Will you get your bandage kit? I couldn’t find it before so I used what was in the master bath. It was a little chaotic.” He pulled Yuuri to his feet and moved through the house to the main bathroom and looked in the mirror with a hiss. It _did_ look bad, really bad. He wasn’t sure how long they had slept but it was enough for the bandage to completely come off and some of the skin to peel up. He could see into the deep gash and there was dried blood as well as new all over his shoulder and into his hair. “Well, fuck."

Yuuri was standing at the door, the color draining from his face. “Yura…, what did I do?” The words came out in a near sob. “What did I do… What… Yura…” He slowly started to sink to the floor.

Yuri knew what was happening. This had nothing to do with his Alpha, this was all Yuuri and he was quickly heading towards a panic attack. “Yuuri! No no no.” He fell to his knees and cradled the other man’s face in his bloody hands. “I need you to look around. Smell. See. Feel. Remember what you taught me. I need you right now. Come on now.” He sighed as Yuuri seemed to be coming back around and looked at him with worried eyes. “I didn’t reject you. But apparently you thought I did.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Did I force you?” His eyes slid to the still bleeding bite. Yuri could feel the shame taking over the bond and it nearly made him sick too. Yuuri should not feel shame, not about this. “Did I hurt anyone else?”

Yuri stood up and walked back to the mirror, looking at his neck. “No. You didn’t force me. It wouldn’t have taken if you had. I had already made up my mind. I was waiting…” He let his voice trail off as a hiss of pain shot through his neck. “I’ll tell you everything. Just help me clean this. You were always better at this shit, Mr. Sports Medicine Degree.”

Yuuri pulled out a soft cloth and wet it. He started with the dried blood around the wound and sighed. “That does not make me a doctor. You need to see one.” He finished cleaning the surrounding area as best as he could and went to work on pulling all the bandages out. He handed Yuri a large gauze. “Press that on it. You need it to clot before any bandage will hold. I don’t think you need stiches.”

Yuri did as he said and watched Yuuri work methodically. “You saw me hug Otabek and, well, you punched him and then just kinda snapped. Victor and I got you home. He said... he said you were going into Alpha rage.” He let Yuuri pull the gauze from his neck and check the wound. “You got that bad. Over me.” Yuuri breathed calmly as he finished bandaging his neck and set to work to clean his skin of all dried blood. “Victor told me that bonding with me would pull you out. But you didn’t force me. You were just, uh, rough.” He watched the other man from the corner of his eyes. He knew Yuuri was trying to process everything, perhaps some memories surfacing. He was focused on pressing the bandages on.

Then he started to work on his hair. His voice wasn’t as calm as Yuri would have liked, but it was calmer. “I didn’t know it was to that point. I thought I had more time to work it out in my head. Seeing you friendly with Otabek just… did something. I’m sorry. I promised to never hurt you. I’m supposed to take care of you.” He gave up on the blonde hair. “You’ll have to wait to shower or let me wash your hair in the sink. I do it for Victor sometimes.” He looked at the bandage. “My parents are going to kill me. They raised me better than this.”

Yuri had to laugh. Of course, Yuuri would think of his family. “I’ll be okay. It will heal and, um… leave a scar. One that won’t fade…” He looked into Yuuri’s sweet eyes as he put the pieces together. His body relaxed some as the facts dawned on him.

“Oh! It does feel different. I didn’t notice because of Victor. But you’re there too.” He smiled slightly. “Is that what you wanted? A Mated Bond bite? You said…”-" He lowered his head.

Yuri smiled. “You can’t form one unless both want it…, right?” A Mated Bond was a little different than a normal bond. It lasted longer and didn’t need to be renewed as often. But they couldn’t be formed unless all parties, outward and dynamic, wanted it. They weren’t as common since it wasn’t always a perfect match. But Yuri couldn’t imagine not having one with this man. “I wanted this. I wanted both of you.”

Yuuri moved around to his front and held Yuri’s face. “You want us?” Yuri nodded as he was pulled into a kiss. “I’m gonna be apologizing for that bite until it’s completely healed. Whatever you need, you’ll have it.” He kissed him again but deeper.

“Well you two seem to have made up.” They jerked apart as Victor’s smooth voice drifted from the hall. “I’m glad. I’m never going through that again. Also, the bed still needs to be cleaned. Yuuri?” He raised his eyebrows and tapped his foot.

Yuuri smiled. “Yes!” He turned to Yuri and kissed him again. “Don’t leave?”

Yuri pushed him off and smiled. “Well, I can’t leave you. You get all moody! So, I guess you're stuck with me.” He looked down the hall. “Which room is mine?”

* * *

 

He had seen Otabek off three days ago. His best friend was gone and he hated it. The Kazakh Alpha had been upset when he saw the obvious bandage on his neck and had grumbled that he could have waited. Yuri had chosen to not let him in on the details surrounding him and his new Mates. He focused instead on hugging the life out of his best friend, with a promise to take the Grand Prix Final by storm again.

As much as he missed Otabek, he was happy. Yuuri was back to his normal self and Victor was driving them both mad. He’d moved into the house the very next day after the bite. Yuri now got to see firsthand what Yuuri had been dealing with for the last three months. Victor was needy when he wasn’t pregnant; pregnant-Victor was a nightmare. He had to be within arm’s reach of one of them at all times and if either so much as tried to move away he’d cry! He only got cravings after they had all settled into bed and Yuri was almost asleep. He was also putting off a smell that had Yuuri following him everywhere and grumbling at any Alpha that he felt was too close. This all meant that Yuuri was still at practice just as much as normal.

Yuri sighed as he stretched his neck and pulled on the scabbing bite. It was healing quickly and he hadn’t bothered to wear a bandage that day. Everyone was going to find out and they’d have their own things to say, he didn’t care. He had two mates, two pretty and sexy and kind mates. Two mates that were currently doing _something_. He could _feel_ them…. Yuuri was damn near slamming his arousal through the bond, which normally meant Victor was sucking him off. Yuri focused on Victor’s feelings. _Pride and_ _arousal_. Yes, blowjob.

“Fucking assholes!” He ripped his skates off his feet and looked around the rink. There were only a few skaters left at this time of night. A few looked up at the blonde yelling as he looked around trying to pinpoint where his mates were. He was going to kill them. They kept doing this too him, he had a fucking job to do and it was not always them. He had a fucking gold medal to win!

He stormed into the locker room and heard them. The shower was running. With a huff, he stomped back to the showers and ripped the curtain open. Yuuri jumped with a squeak and gasped. Victor snorted before pulling back. “You didn’t feel his anger? Or that he's very turned on?” He stood up and smiled at Yuri.

“I hate you.” He jerked his shirt over his head and pushed his pants down. “I don’t hate you… but I hate you.” He pulled his socks off and stepped into the shower. “How do you expect me to take gold if you keep doing this?” He was pushing Yuuri back against the wall as Victor ran his hands down Yuri’s back. He looked at his sister Omega. “Oh, I know this was all you.”

Victor smiled as he leaned in to nip at his shoulder. “I have no idea what you are talking about. Yuuri was talking about how wonderfully your new costume fits you," he ran his hand down to his firm ass, "how well it squeezes right here.” Yuri growled as he tried to hide the moan that was slipping out of him.

“Oh, how it will show off your mark--show who loves you.” Yuuri’s hands were running through his hair and leaning him back into the water.

Yuri was quickly losing the battle with his willpower as the two worked on him. “I want something.” He ran his hands through Victor’s hair.

Yuuri smiled. “Anything.” He leaned in to kiss him, but Yuri pulled away.

“I want to fuck you.” Yuuri’s eyebrows rose as his cheeks dusted pink. “But I also want him to blow you while I do it.” He let go of Victor’s hair to grab Yuuri’s face and kiss him. “Russian Sandwhich?”

Victor moaned. “Yes! Yes, Oh god! I want that. I’ve never seen someone else in him!” He scrambled back to his knees and looked up at the two. Yuri smirked as he spun Yuuri towards the kneeling man as he pushed his back down to bend him forward.

“Wait, do I get a say in this?” Yuuri braced on the wall and looked down at Victor who was smiling like a dog. “You. If you had a tail...”

Victor picked up the softening cock and smiled into it. “You know, that could be arranged. A kitten and a pup… oh, that could be fun.” Before Yuuri could say anything, Victor’s mouth was all the way on him. Yuuri dropped his head and sighed. Yuri had to admit, that did sound like a wonderful idea. Would Yuuri take care of him, keep him safe and push into him soft?

Yuri moaned as he looked back at the man bent before him and ran his hands down his back, deciding his plan of attack. He’d never topped Yuuri and the sheer thought of it made him rock hard. Yuuri didn’t produce slick so he had to work him up to it. “You said 'anything.' Are you going to disappoint your two loving Omegas?”

Yuuri growled over his shoulder. “I would very much like to bite you.”

Yuri laughed quietly. He ran a hand behind and gathered his own slick onto his fingers. Viewing the scene in front of him, he tried not to press into himself too much, but the sight of Victor moaning softly around Yuuri was going to make this short and sweet. “You can’t bite me--Mate's rule--not until the Mate Bond heals.” He pressed a single finger into Yuuri.

Yuuri’s fingers curled on the tile and he arched his back into the finger. “Fuck," he growled out. “More.”

Yuri’s smile curled dark and he pressed two more fingers, shocked they slid in. “You… fuck!" He pumped his fingers in and out of the warmth, soon a moan was rippling out of him. Yuuri was rocking forward into Victor, who was making the sexiest gagging noises Yuri had ever heard. “God, Victor. You’re so fucking hot down there on your knees.” Yuuri pressed back hard and lifted his hips.

That was all the hints Yuri needed to push into the stretched hole. “Mates.” Yuuri let the ‘s’ linger in the air as he moved his hips back on Yuri. He leaned his head up and turned his head to smirk at the man behind him. “Make him gag.”

Victor gagged loudly as Yuri began to piston into the Alpha. He leaned over his back and let his teeth drag and catch on the skin with each thrust. Yuri could feel the inner Alpha in Yuuri. He was screaming with pleasure, having both of his Omegas feeling so much pleasure from pleasuring him. He had been right he wasn’t going to last long. “I need to… come.” Yuuri was pushing so much pleasure back at him he doubted he was going to respond.

Victor pulled back and pumped Yuuri’s cock. “Scent me, Alpha… Please.” Yuuri gasp as he came on the pale skin and silver hair. It was the most beautiful thing Yuri had ever seen, his Mate covered in his Alpha’s seed. He wanted to do that, but the warmth around him was so good he was coming without any warning. He had to fight to not scream out as his vision went white with him and Victor coming at the same time.

Yuri nearly lost his balance as the Alpha fell forward to brace on the wall more. “Holy shit.” He’d topped before, but that -- that was different. That was mind blowing, he could feel everything Yuuri was feeling. It wasn’t often an Alpha enjoyed bottoming and they never enjoyed it that much. “Yuuri… have I told you how much I love you?” He pulled Victor to his feet and slammed his mouth to him, only pulling away to run his tongue up the Omega’s cheek, collecting as much of Yuuri's seed as he could.

Yuuri moaned as he watched the two. “Not today actually. But you can keep doing that and I’ll get the idea.”

Yuri grinned over his shoulder at the cocky Alpha. “I love you. I love you both so much.” He wished there was another way to say exactly how much he loved these two men. His Mates. His partners. The world might come at them hard but this was all he’d ever need. His life was complete with these two wonderful souls and soon a new little soul would join them, then they’d be truly complete. He’d finally get to see the future he imagined in his Mating Bond with Yuuri. A family and a place he belonged.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! Okay, maybe not. There is still tomorrow! What could I be planning for that? Make sure you come back to see what becomes of all these crazy boys.


	7. Epilogue: Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's hit the fast forward button on these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last chapter!  
> Theme: Free Day! I went with Pregnancy Kink....  
> Song:  
> [ Ours -Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl0VI7QGM5s)

 

It had been ten months since Yuri’s first heat and the chaos that had followed. The second heat had went much smoother and was just him and Yuuri, since Victor was in no shape withstand a heat. Some days he had a hard time imagining it had been nearly a year since all of that. That was until the scream that welcomed him as he walked into the pink and yellow room, reminded him he was a father, at twenty no less. Victor and Yuuri’s daughter, Kira screamed at him as her face turned red. Yuuri was completely convinced that she was some part Yuri, since she was conceived during his heat and while a bond was in effect. It was the only way to explain her temper and complete fascination with Yuri. He scooped her up and bounced her while he walked back and forth in the nursery. “You look nothing like me. But you know what, I think he might be right. Or maybe you just heard me yell enough while you were in there that you figured out I’m the smart one to follow.” The one-month old bundle had stopped crying as he spoke to her. Her large blue eyes looking at him with wonder as she investigated if her hand was in fact edible.

He sat in the rocker his grandfather had demanded they take, much to Victor’s insistence that it would not fit with the theme he had laid out for the nursery. He brushed back her white blond hair and smiled at her. “You are so Victor’s. He couldn’t deny you if he tried.” Her eyes and face were round like Yuuri’s but she was lean and all uncontrolled limbs. She was perfect and Yuri loved her so much. Victor and Yuuri were on a much-deserved date night for the first time since she had been born. Yuri had taken to sitting with her at night. It was just their time. He would rock her while she drank from a bottle and he’d just watch her. This magical little thing that was theirs and she had completely won Yuri over from her first breath. He may not share blood with her but Yuuri was right. He was there when she was created. She was his daughter too. It was as Yuri was thinking so fondly that Kira decided to throw up all over his shirt.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you’re getting married!?!” Yuri was looking at two of his ex’s standing in front of him. Jean had his arm around Otabek and that stupid fucking grin. “Since when have you even been dating?!” This made no sense, no sense at all.

“Well, you knew I never made it to Vancouver, Yura.” Otabek had a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked up at Jean with pleading eyes.

“Well after the whole thing with Yuuri going crazy and punching Otabek, he called me and told me what was happening on his end.” He smiled at Yuri slowly. “We formed a club. ‘I’ve been fucked and fucked over by Yuri Plisetsky: International Heart Breaker.’ By the end of the day I convinced him to ditch the newlyweds and come stay with me.” He shrugged. “The rest I’ll let you imagine, Kitten.”

Yuri blinked at the pair. “You-- You formed a club?!” He sat down on the bench. They were at Ice Castle for an off-season show and he was suddenly regretting inviting them. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He was hurt his two friends would keep something so important from him.

“You were in a new place, Victor was pregnant, Yuuri had kinda went crazy there for a bit.” Jean leaned his head on Otabek’s. “We kind of wanted to stay out of your drama for once.”

Yuri threw his skate at them.

* * *

 

**_~~~ 5 Years Later ~~~_ **

Yuri hated them. He was going to kill them. He was fat, he had boobs, and he was horny as hell. “I can’t even see my dick! How am I supposed to deal with this in a respectful manner! I hate you!” He was laying on the couch naked while his extremely large belly towered above him.

Victor sat on the floor trying not to laugh. “You know I felt the same. I could hardly walk by this point.” He laid his hand on Yuri’s belly and purred. “We can help you.”

Yuuri walked up to the back of the couch with an ice pack. Yuri snatched it and put it under his lower back. “I would be more than happy to help with that. You are so sexy right now. All round and plump.” He rolled the words off his tongue in perfect Russian.

“If you call me plump one more time, I’m clawing your eyes out.” Yuri was angry and horny and his mates were idiots. He was on light bed rest with limited movement until his appointment next week. He was pretty sure sex broke a few of his doctor’s rules and Yuuri also seemed to have no control over his knotting when either of his mates were pregnant, so he wasn’t allowed near any of Yuri’s holes. He glared at Victor who was still purring and talking to his large belly. “Do not wake them up! Please! One of them has been kicking my spine.”

Victor snorted into his warm flesh. “Well, we know who they take after then.” He looked up at Yuuri and motioned for him to follow. The two walked down the hall as Yuri continued to grumble at the two pups who seemed to be sleeping at the moment. He moaned to the room. How were they going to handle two more? Kira was a handful at just four. She hated skating but had fallen in love with ballet, much to Lila’s delight. Kira spent as much time at her place than at home; it was only five minutes away.

Yuuri was on the phone when he came back and Victor started to sit him up. “Come on. Yuuri is asking Lilia to keep Kira for the night. You are all ours tonight.”

Yuri grumbled as he was forced to his feet. His balance was off and he could hardly walk. His body was not made for pregnancy, yet alone multiples. “I’m a whale. I don’t want to be pregnant anymore. I’m tired of looking this way. I want my body back.”

Victor shook his head as he walked them to the bedroom and stood him in front of the mirror. “You are so beautiful. How do you not see that? Look at you.” He raised Yuri’s arms up to wrap around the fellow Omega’s neck, before running his hands down Yuri’s sides and over the large belly. “What do you see?”

Yuri raised his eyes to the mirror and glared. “A fat Omega.” He hated how his boobs were swollen and his belly stuck straight out. He’d lathered coco butter on every night and morning to avoid the awful stretch marks Victor had got. But he was puffy in all the wrong places and he hated it.

Victor growled. “You are carrying two little pups. You are giving this family two new members and have managed to look breathtaking this entire time. Honestly, I’m jealous.” He ran his hand down and under his belly to where his semi hard dick rested. “You’re skin glows. You smell so fucking good.” He pumped his cock a few times. “We’re going to show you how beautiful you are.”

Yuri let his head fall back on his Mate’s shoulder and moaned. Victor’s hands felt fucking fantastic. “Are you now?” If it got this constant horny feeling out of his system, Victor could do anything he wanted.

Victor smiled into his neck and kissed his mark, as Yuuri was walking in. Their Alpha came up behind him and kissed the other side of his neck, where his large silver scar rested. Yuri was nearly limp in their embrace as he was guided to the bed and laid on the edge of it. “Since Yuuri can’t have you the way he wants. I get you. But we want you to open up the bond, let all the emotions in. Let us flood you and you just lay there. Let us show you how much we love you.”

Yuri moaned. After five years together, they had learned how to pull in their bonds so the emotions and feelings of the others were simply back ground noise until one of them wanted to push something through to the others. He relaxed and let the bond open all the way, instantly he felt them flood him. _Love, adoration, passion, protection, pride, amazement._ He gasped as the emotions rushed over him and his own arousal spiked. “Fuck.”

Yuuri had been kissing Victor as the emotions rushed into Yuri and had them quickly stripped of their clothes. He looked at Yuri and smiled softly. “You are our everything. We were great before, but you Yura, you made us complete.” He turned Victor and bent him at the waist, aligning his face with the space below the large belly that Yuri could no longer actually see past. It was like being blindfolded. He had no idea what Victor was planning to do down there first. But at the same time, he could see Yuuri studying his two mates. He wiggled his hips at Victor, wondering what he was doing down there.

He got his answer when Victor kissed the inside of his knee, before biting it softly. “Such a beautiful Omega. So round with pups.” He continued to kiss up Yuri’s leg and he could feel Yuuri vibrating with pride at his happy Omegas. He was running his hands down Victor’s back as he kissed a path following them. By the time Victor had reached the dip between Yuri’s hip and his crotch, Yuuri was nosing his way between Victor’s cheeks.

Both Yuri and Victor let out a long moan as Yuuri pressed his face into the part in the Omega’s cheeks. Judging by the sudden wet moans coming from Yuuri, Victor must have been dripping by the time he reached his hole. “Oh man, Victor. I’m so sensitive, and he sounds so good on you.” He tried to lift his hips with great effort, but Victor pushed him back down as he licked up one side of his hard cock. “Ah… fuck.” He laid his head back and basked in the trio of feelings.

When he let his mind come back to reality, Victor was lowering his mouth around him. With a long moan, the fellow Omega pulled back up before pressing down much faster. Yuuri was still lost in the warm hole of his mate and was pulling moan after moan from the two Omegas. Yuri cursed the fact that he was already close. He wanted this to last, he needed this to last. He whined and pushed his hips up. Victor pulled off him with a loud pop. “Come. We’re not done until we feel you are relaxed more. Come for us.”

Yuri shouted at the words as they pulled the orgasm from him. White streams shooting up to Victor’s neck and face. Yuri closed his eyes at the sight and let his head fall back to the bed. He wanted that sight burned in his brain. Victor looked so beautiful when he let them do that. He was perfect as was, but was even better with Yuri’s release all over him. “I love you… I love you. Yuuri, hurry up and get your dick in him. I need to feel it.”

Yuuri popped his head up and rested his chin on Victor’s ass. His face glistened with Victor’s slick and he held a smile that rivaled even Victor’s most smug smiles. “As you wish.” He was on his feet and pushing into the Omega before Victor could fully brace himself.

“Ah! Ah!” Victor was pushed face first into the lower part of his belly, smearing his cum all over him. Yuri couldn’t help the desperate moan that fell from him as Victor licked the mess up from the overly sensitive skin. He finally grabbed onto Yuri’s hips to steady the unrelenting slow thrust from Yuuri. The Alpha and his damn stamina had proved to be Victor and Yuri’s undoing through many heats. He could go for a long time if he put his mind to it and Yuri knew Victor was normally all in favor of this. If it hadn’t been for the need for another release and pleasure slamming back through the bond. “Oh Yura. You needed this so, so much.” He was already rubbing his balls as he kissed up his rapidly filling cock.

Yuuri’s head was thrown back as he rocked in and out of Victor. “He needs to come again. You can’t come until he does.” The last words coming out as a growl as he thrusted harder.

Victor moaned loudly as he scooped Yuri into his mouth, working him faster and faster. Yuri took a deep breath as he felt himself fill with desire and need from Victor. “Oh yes. Victor! Yes, like that.” Within minutes he was coming again and Victor was whining around him as he came. Yuuri didn’t waste any time as he pulled Victor up by the hair and pushed him to the bed next to Yuri, without ever letting up his now ruthless pounding. His teeth latched onto the back of Victor’s neck with a deep growl.

Yuri loved when Yuuri got like this. It had something to do with the pregnancy since Yuuri only ever did it before when Victor was pregnant. His Alpha would come to the surface and would just let loose on the Omega that wasn’t pregnant. Yuri remembered how he’d pounded him like that, how he’d bit his neck and pushed every need to claim through the bond. Yuri looked into Victor’s dazed eyes as he felt the wake of the claim Victor was receiving. “Relax Vitya, Relax. Let him.”

Victor whined as his body gave up the fight and Yuuri came with a loud growl into the bite. Relaxing as he knotted his prey and rolled them to their side, facing Yuri.

Yuri sighed as he looked at his completely wrecked mates. He almost hated to ruin the moment but he knew he had to. “As outstandingly hot as this is, and damn Victor,” he grinned, “when you are done there, Yuuri, we should probably leave.” He looked at the two confused men. “Seeing as I’m pretty sure my water just broke and I feel like someone is taking an ice pick to my back, I’m gonna start screaming at you very soon.”

It wasn’t 5 minutes before Yuuri was pulling out of Victor and pulling clothes on. “Okay. Okay. We’ve done this before! Nothing to worry about. Okay so there are two of them and Yura isn’t due for another three weeks and-"

Victor was sitting up and pulling on his pants. “Yuuri, darling. That's my shirt and please calm down.” He was pulling Yuri to his feet, before pulling one of his own shirts out of the closet and a pair of his maternity pants. “Here these will be more comfortable on you until they put you in a gown.” He purred loudly at both his mates and calmly walked to the bathroom where they had kept their bags for the hospital.

Yuri was gripping the edge of the door. “Hurry the fuck up. Drugs. I want all of the drugs.” The pain was far worse than Victor had told him! Victor had moaned and groaned through his labor.  This felt like something was trying to rip its way through his entire lower half.

The rest of the next half hour was a cluster of screaming from Yuri, babbling from Yuuri, and sighs from Victor as they rushed to the hospital and then through the check -in before Yuri found himself hooked up to an array of machines. “Drugs! I was promised drugs! Why is there not a fucking needle going into my back?! Yuuri! You did this to me! Get your Alpha ass out there and fix this!” Yuuri was nodding and making for the door before Yuri could finish his most recent rant. “I hate you! You told me it wouldn’t be bad! You fucking lied to me! I hate you! This was all your idea! I hate you!” He was pulling Victor to him as he screamed in his face as another contraction started up.

Victor purred and pushed his hair back. “They said they were bringing it. You are doing great. But please don’t make another nurse cry.” He sat behind Yuri and rubbed his back. “This will be over soon and we’ll have two more little monsters with your temper.”

Yuuri came back in looking frazzled. “The doctor wants to talk to us.” He rushed to Yuri’s side, who just glared at him and grabbed his arm with a growl.

Yuri felt the contraction tapper off and the pain return to a steady rumble in his back. “If we do not get this pain under control soon, I’m burning down every place that makes Katsudon.” He turned from a shocked Yuuri to a smiling Victor. “And you! I’ll shave your head!” Victor squeaked and looked up to the door as their doctor walked in.

Yuri was glaring at the man who raised an eyebrow. “Well this is a surprise, you were so pleasant these last 9 months.” Yuri huffed at him and squeezed his mates harder. “Okay, to the point. As I had expected and we discussed, your birth canal is not large enough for a natural birth and certainly not twins. So, we will need to move forward with a C-Section.”

Yuri’s blood ran cold. He had begged this doctor to find another method. A method that would let him have the babies on his own. The idea of them cutting him open and ripping them from him made him sick. He felt the bile rise up this throat. “Throw up. I’m gonna. Yuuri-” There was suddenly a pink bowel in front of him as he released the remains of his lunch. “I... I don’t want. You said… You _said_.” He could feel the tears falling down his face.

Victor was running his hands up his arm and back. “It will be okay. We knew this was a possibility.  Remember, we talked about this. It’s safer for them, and for you. We need you all safe.”

Yuuri was staring at Yuri’s belly and resting his hand on it. “Okay. When do you take him back?” Yuri snapped his head at him and glared. Before he could say anything Yuuri set him with a hard glare. “It’s not a risk we can take, Yuri. We love you so much and we cannot live without you. Also, you are not leaving me to take care of Victor and three children on my own. I won’t make it and that leaves Victor with three kids. Think about that Yura?”

Yuri looked at his Alpha. He could feel the fear in him at the sheer thought of losing him. He was trying to be calm and lighten the situation. But Yuri knew he was right. “Okay.”

* * *

 

He looked at his two mates sleeping in chairs at the far end of the room. The operation had been quick and he remembered very little of it, save for the first cry of his daughter and the second cry of his son. He was sat up in his bed as he watched his mates sleep. The doctors had taken the babies to the NICU since they were twins and early. He’d only got to see them as he laid on his back strapped to a table. Nikolai, had dark hair like Yuuri and light blue-green eyes. The doctors said they would most likely darken as he got older and that it was rare they had any green in them at all. Yuri had to smile at the fact that his son was already defiant to the rules. He also had a set of lungs that rivaled both his sisters. Meanwhile, Elena had been quiet and had a small brush of blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The first thing he’d thought of was how much she looked like his mother, she'd had the same hair and eyes.

He looked up as the door opened and a nurse poked her head in. “Ready to see your babies?”  Yuri placed a finger on his lips before pointing as his sleeping mates and nodded. The woman brought the clear basinet over to the bed, two small bundles wrapped tightly. “Your little girl is quite a calming force for her brother who seems to hate everyone in the NICU. But they are very healthy and won’t need to stay. I think he just needs his mom.”

Yuri looked up at her. “Daddy. We don’t go by those standards, I’m Daddy. Yuuri--dark hair--is Otōsan and Victor--light hair--is Papa. That’s what our oldest calls us.” He looked back at the two babies. “Can I hold them?”

The nurse smiled and picked up the one in pink and handed her to Yuri, helping him adjust her into one arm before handing him the blue bundle, that whimpered in his sleep. “They were fed about 10 minutes ago. I’ll leave you to get acquainted and have a menu sent up soon so you three can have something to eat.” She smiled again as she walked out, shutting the door lightly.

Yuri found himself just staring at the two babies. “So, you are the two that have been causing so much trouble these last two months. Well, you have a big sister at home who will show you how it’s really done.” He looked up at his mates and smiled. He had a family and he couldn’t be happier. He had never once regretted the choice he made those years ago. But he often wondered what his life would have been like with either Otabek or Jean. It was hard to think such things when they fit together so well. They had recently adopted a little girl from China and had retired early in their careers to focus on taking the fashion and music world by storm. Even with all the trouble he’d caused as a nineteen year old Hot Mess of an Omega, it had somehow worked out.

He leaned down and kissed each baby. “You were so worth it.”

 

 

_To be Continued?????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank all of you for reading this! We got over 1k hits!!! For a story that lasted 7 days, that is awesome. 
> 
> Now! I don't think I'm done with these boys. So let me know in the comments if you'd like to hear Otabek and JJ's story or maybe some Alt endings with Otabek/Yuri or JJ/Yuri. I'm open to bribes also... just saying. 
> 
> Again thank you all for reading and commenting. Now back to [Thousand Words!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11442450/chapters/25643784)


	8. Play List and Important Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is very important to my writing process and this story was no less important. Below is the songs as they flow with the story and at the end is a little note, make sure to read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people commented and noted how I have a song at the start of every chapter. That's how I write. So below is the play list for this story and a few notes on my mindset on why these songs were important. Each Song has a link to a Youtube Video. It's also a Play List if you click the title.

**[Yuri Plisetsky: International Heart Breaker](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpfje4mTeUus9pSWHdMuFowhP1voFsPbX) **

**A Story Play List**

**[Let Me Love You (Male Switching Vocals)](https://youtu.be/N_PTyZPuQ1E) **

Yuuri and Victor at the beginning of the story. They want Yuri to just let them love him. I picked this one cause it has 2 sets of switching vocals that just hit what I was trying to get across.

**[Sofia Karlberg - Crazy In Love](https://youtu.be/n7Sx7emQdMk) **

Chapter 2 is a bit of a wild ride. Yuri is learning how to not only function as a Omega, and has a freaking bond with two people! He’s a little scatter brained at the moment and not sure what he’s feeling. But he knows he needs Yuuri and Victor. I also choose Sofia’s cover cause I like it more than Bey… sorry.

** [Simon Curtis – Flesh](https://youtu.be/mEfKooMunLI) **

Yuri and Otabek are not a healthy relationship! This song pretty much covers that. They have awesome sex and it’s more just uncontrollable attraction with them. Yuri knows this, Otabek knows this. But they are both so wrapped up in each other and everything going on they just go with it. This is one of my favorite songs and I’ve used it as a muse for other stories. This is more Yuri’s mind set.

[ **Give You What You Like (male version)** ](https://youtu.be/K2QCOLzntOA)

This is more what is really happening with Yuri and Otabek. They need each other, but they both know it’s a awful idea. But they still hope and want it to be. My mind set is this is so not the first time this has happen. But this time the ‘dynamics’ played into the true cluster fuck Yuri is starting. They don’t regret it but they do wish it didn’t happen. It really messed things up. This is mostly from Otabek’s mindset but I can see Yuri bleeding into it also.

**[Halsey Lyrics- Is There Somewhere](https://youtu.be/ekzveHAGSAo) **

The hotel. Yuri and Jean fit well together. They know this and Yuri fights it for a long time. This sex scene is probably the moment Yuri realized he did infact love Jean. But Isabelle is still very much there for Jean and she may never leave his heart. This is something Yuri isn’t sure he can live with. He’s not sure he can be what Jean needs him to be and he knows it’s gonna hurt Jean one way or another.

** [Martin Garrix - Scared To Be Lonely](https://youtu.be/Vf7dJJiXFtk) **

This is where the play list gets a little complicated. Due to the challenge and my time limit. I didn’t get to write the eternal battle Yuri is having. This is mostly Yuri thinking back on Otabek while he is with Jean. His heart is telling him he wants Otabek because he’s always been there. But they fought, like really fought. Think throwing things and screaming fights. Then there is Jean who is everything Yuri needs, but he’s overprotective and can be controlling with out meaning to be. But Yuri is secretly worried that he’ll end up with no one at all.

**[Ruelle - War Of Hearts](https://youtu.be/49ZhrgtR-S4) **

This is another POV I didn’t get to touch on. But while Yuri is off playing house with Jean. Yuuri is back in Russia, losing his mind. He’s spiraling into an Alpha Rage and he knows it, Victor knows it and can’t fix it. Yuuri wants to storm in and just take Yuri, but Victor is calming him. When Yuri comes back from Canada and falls into the arms of Otabek. It damn near puts him in a rage right there. This is also why he pulled out of the Grand Prix. Yuri has really fucked up everyone at this point.

** [Fleurie- Hurricane](https://youtu.be/pD9zp18Zp_8) **

This is the point everything comes to a head. Yuri realized how many people he’s hurt and how close he has come to really hurting Yuuri and the others. He’s scared and he’s not sure how to fix it. This song has a movie score like quality to it. I can see it from any of the 5 involved in this cluster fuck or heart break and love. Really, it’s probably my favorite song for the story, the flow and the lyrics just fit this point in the story.

**[Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do](https://youtu.be/yBVyqK2IW_g) **

This is when Yuri finally feels he’s where he should have been. The love Yuuri and Victor have for him isn’t better than Jean or Otabek, but it’s what Yuri needs. This bonding is different also. It’s much more open than the last one and he’s clean of any doubt on Yuri’s part. This is the point he knows they are going to be okay.

[ **Taylor Swift – Ours** ](https://youtu.be/LZ34LlaIk88)

This is how Yuri kinda feels about their relationship. They’re set up is not exactly normal anymore. So, when people see his 2 large bond marks they make a lot of judgements. But Yuri is so happy he doesn’t care. He has Yuuri, Victor and a little girl and later they have the twins. This is probably happier than Yuri ever thought he’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with all of that, many of you are probably wondering “But Jean and Otabek?! We got a tease of them!!!” You did and THERE IS A SEQUEL! This story is now part of a series called Broken and Mended. The follow up story will follow not only the story of Jean and Otabek, but also peak in on our little family! Go check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here we go! Daily updates all week! Please feel free to share and comments. Kudos are always loved!
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful Beta who will be cracking these out as fast as she can! [ ShoesUntied](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied)
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
